Crossover de multiples juegos y series Cap 0 ¿ ?
by korradara
Summary: Bueno espero que les guste la historia que iré subiendo, es un crossover entre varios juegos y series de anime que estará basado principalmente en The Legend of Korra y Naruto, pero entraran elementos de otros animes y como Black Bullet o Lost Planet entro otros... Espero que les guste, cada tanto intentare subir mas capítulos.
1. Leer antes

Bien... La historia esta "terminada", aunque básicamente en la historia global (historia completa que tengo en mi cabeza solo escribí y voy a publicar ahora el primer arco de tres) la misma cuenta con las siguientes referencias a juegos/animes

 **JUEGOS**

Saga S.T.A.L.K.E.R.

Clive Barker's Jericho

Lost Planet (aunque básicamente solo en nombre y poco mas, pero si gusta la historia y hago el resto o querer saber mas de este, buscar Nevec)

Hyperdimension Neptunia: (Se utilizan y van a utilizar a todas las diosas aunque en un futuro como digo si gusta, y un personaje de su titulo mas reciente Victory II, recomiendo, si no has jugado al juego, ver imágenes de las diosas para saber bien como son, porque no soy el mejor explicando, igual para cuando llegue el momento avisare)

Call of Duty MW3 (aunque solo un personaje y su historia...)

 **ANIME**

Black Bullet

The Legend of Korra

Naruto

Akame ga Kill

To Aru Majutsu no Index (un poco)

Date a Live

Mirai Nikki

Como dije, este es solo lo que se podría llamar el arco,parte, etc. de la historia, espero que les guste, se que tengo el nivel de escritura de una piedra pero bueno, si les gusta seguiré y si no... bueno seguiré pero mi monitor sera mi mas fiel lector =)...

PD: He echo los "capítulos" de forma corta, porque en mi opinión parece mas fácil que un texto largo. Si molesta avisar y juntare algunos capítulos...


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Base principal de los Comandos ISSS (Sociedad de Seguridad Secreta Internacional)**_

AAhh... hace 10 días que me sacaron de mi país para unirme en esta secta o fuerza especial de no se que, nadie me explica nada,tampoco recuerdo

como llegue ni en que país estoy... y para colmo la mayoría habla ingles, ruso y japones, entre otros idiomas, no soy malo en el ingles, pero

cuando alguien me habla para decirme "hola, como va todo compañero" a mi cerebro le da un paro mental y quedo fácilmente entre 5 y 10

segundos traduciendo en mi cabeza lo que me a dicho y si debo contestar con algo mas que una sonrisa.

 **Soldado extraño:** E1467, necesito hablar con usted.

Un tipo de mediana estatura se para en frente mio con un uniforme obscuro con un extraño casco negro que cubre tanto su rostro como sus ojos, no

tiene medallas, galones, ni ningún tipo de condecoración, noto extraño que no tenga ni siquiera la bandera de su país en algún lugar de su

uniforme. Un poco enojado porque ni siquiera se a dado la tarea de saber mi nombre le digo.

 **Yo:** Tengo nombre... me llamo Fr...

Me interrumpe bruscamente.

 **Soldado extraño:** ¡Silencio novato!... En esta organización tu nombre de pila no sirve de nada, tu te llamas E1467 o el nombre que se te asigne en

alguna misión, ¿Entendido?.

 **Yo:** Pero quien eres para gritarme así, soy capitán del ejercito nacional de...

Me vuelve a interrumpir...

 **Soldado extraño:** Demonios, nadie le explica esto a los novatos, no soy una niñera... Presta atención que no lo repetiré...

Comenzamos a movernos, yo lo sigo interesado en lo que tiene que decir.

 **C156:** Yo me llamo C156 y soy tu capitán, yo te dirigiré hasta que subas de rango o mueras en alguna misión.

No se porque pero cuando dice lo de "morir en una misión" no me inspira que lo siga o lo respete como comandante.

 **Yo:** Pero ¿que es eso de E1467 y C156?, no esperaran que me acuerde de eso...

 **C156:** ¡Claro que si!... No entiendo porque los lideres te llamaron si eres mas tonto que una naranja.

No me da tiempo ni siquiera de mostrarle mi gratitud con mis manos y sigue hablando.

 **C156:** Pero no te preocupes, lo mas probable es que tengas memorizar sol nombres, eso me recuerda, la organización tiene ciertas

normas, toma léelas rápido que no tenemos todo el día.

Me da una tableta aunque algo rara con un documento que dice:

* * *

 **NORMAS DE CONVIVENCIA Y UNIFORME DE LOS COMANDOS DE LA ISSS (IDIOMA: ESPAÑOL)**

 **1)Cada comando debe siempre tener puesto su traductor bien configurado y con carga optima, el no tenerlo en estas condiciones puede tener como consecuencia una sanción de nivel 3.**

 **2)Ningún comando puede tener algún logotipo tipo que no este autorizado por su superior, también las banderas, escudos de fuerzas o grupos extranjeros o cualquier tipo de logotipo o conmemoración militar están estrictamente prohibidos, el incumplimiento de esta regla puede tener como consecuencia una sanción de nivel 2.**

 **3)Los pleitos o conflictos tanto físicos como verbales no autorizados entre 1 o mas personas del personal dentro o fuera de las instalaciones esta estrictamente prohibido, el incumplimiento de esta regla puede tener como consecuencia una sanción de nivel 1.**

 **4) Las misiones son muy importantes y nunca deben ser tomadas a la ligera, fracasar a alguna misión por alguna falta a alguna de las normas previamente nombradas o algún otra causa, puede tener como consecuencia una sanción de nivel 0.**

 **POR FAVOR CUMPLA CON ESTAS NORMAS Y BIENVENIDO A LA ISSS**

* * *

Termino rápidamente de leer.

 **Yo:** Eh... ¿Que es el traductor? Que diablos es eso de nivel 1 2?...

Antes de que pueda seguir preguntando me detiene...

 **C156:** Toma...

Me da un auricular que parece inalambrico y un celular donde aparece un cuadro de dialogo que dice "Elija idioma traductor".

 **C156:** Este es tu traductor, es un aparato que permite traducir cualquier idioma a cualquier otro... tu simplemente habla y tus compañeros escucharan en sus respectivos idiomas lo que digas y viceversa. Los niveles de castigo son 4... 3 castigo económico... 2 castigo psicológico... 1 castigo físico... 0.

Me toma entr minutos procesar todo lo que me dice, quiero gritarle y preguntarle miles de cosas, pero él interrumpe mis pensamientos...

 **C156:** El castigo económico solo influye en tus conocidos, se los multan con grandes deudas que muchas veces son mayores a lo que podrían ganar en años de vida, otras son tan pequeñas que difícilmente se dan cuenta y las pagan sin darse cuenta, todo depende de la gravedad de la falta... no necesito explicarte de que van los siguientes niveles, exceptuando... el 0... nadie sabe de que va, cualquier persona que haya vivido ese castigo desaparece de la faz de la tierra, sus cosas, papeles, amigos, su total existencia es borrada... muchos que han sido condenados se suicidan antes de que la pena caiga sobre ellos... no son muy comunes esos castigos... pero no creas que no existe...

No puedo decir ni una palabra, mi boca es incapaz, pero mi mente grita "¡VALLANSE AL INFIERNO!" pero me da la sensación que su respuesta seria "Ya estamos en él".

 **Yo:** Qu... que pasaría si yo dijese que no quiero pertenecer a esto...

Me responde con una voz grave como si me estuviese diciendo "PRESTA MUCHA ATENCIÓN".

 **C156:**... No puedes...

Creo que seria inútil siquiera hacer alguna queja... Que clase de persona quisiese pertenecer a esta sociedad de locos...

Mas temprano que tarde él se da la vuelta y dice con un tono autoritario.

 **C156:** Tenemos una misión así que, si no tienes ninguna duda u objeción, sígueme... Iremos por el resto del escuadrón y el armamento.

Con mucho miedo lo sigo...

Piso a piso... sala a sala... lo sigo pero no puedo sacar de mi mente sus palabras, quien diría que un simple "No puedes" haría que me volviese un perro faldero que solo vive para acatar las ordenes de su amo.

Cuando llegamos a una sala con otras 2 personas... un hombre robusto con muchos tatuajes en su cuerpo... ruso, japones, ingles, chino... en algunos reconozco el idioma pero ni idea que significa, y una mujer pequeña, tiene una mirada somnolienta y bastante perdida, es raro diría que no tiene pinta de tener mas de 10 o 12 años y eso es darle mucho... pero me inquieta mucho que sus ojos sean de un color rojizo... quiero preguntar, pero el capitán interrumpe mi lapsus mental.

 **C156:** Bien equipo, les presento a nuevo integrante, E1467, él es E1345 y ella X34...

Lo interrumpo, con una pregunta que debería haber preguntado antes...

 **Yo:** Ehh... de que va eso de los nombres en clave, creí que nos darían algún nombre especial o algo...

 **X34:** Ehh... creí que te darías cuenta... ahh parece que nos a tocado alguien un poco lento...

Tengo muchas ganas de interrumpirla y responder a su... grata descripción mía, pero mejor me lo guardo...

 **X34:** son las posiciones que los integrantes tienen... de la A a la E son rangos que los comandos pueden tener, desde la E, lo mas bajo hasta la A, líder de tu propio batallón... el numero mientras mas bajo sea, mayor es la importancia que tienes en tu grupo.

 **Yo:** ¿... y X Z?

 **X34:** No necesitas saberlo, nunca llegaras a ese nivel... por tu bien,no quisieras llegar... dejarías atrás cualquier atisbo de humanidad que puedas tener...

Helado pienso en responder, pero milagrosamente el capitán señala a unas cajas.

 **C156:** Bien si no hay nada mas que decir... en esas cajas están sus armas, se les asignaron según su desempeño en cada clase de armamento...

Es extraño, yo nunca hice ninguna prueba de armamento, y no pase mucho tiempo en el ejercito como para especializarme una sola arma.

 **C156:** Bien tomaremos listado... E1345, USAS-12 (una escopeta)... E1467, AR-15 (fusil de asalto) con silenciador y de 3,4 (aumento de la mira), X34, M82 (rifle pesado de asalto calibre 50 mm), creo que estamos listos.

El capitán saca un especia de subfusil pero no logro identificar su modelo.

 **X34:** Capitán, cual es la misión.

Comenzamos a seguir al capitán a través de oficinas, arsenales... supongo que nos guiara a algún transporte.

 **C156:** Bien, como saben, últimamente, muchos países están tratando de sacar partido a las armas biológicas, ya sean personas o no. Nuestra organización logro hacerse con una muestra del virus G457R34 o GASTREA aunque no podemos controlar un brote del mismo, se han podido hacer experimentaciones exitosas con seres humanos, aunque los casos positivos sean muy escasos... Se a detectado un pico de energía que supera creces el impacto en Tunguska en el año 1908...

Alarmada X34 reclama.

 **X34:** Se refiere al impacto que...

 **C156:** Exactamente... el objeto que trajo al planeta Tierra el virus GASTREA... Así que no podemos arriesgarnos a que algún tipo de brote este por ocurrir...Hemos contactado con las autoridades de una ciudad que se encuentra muy cerca de la zona del incidente, nos moveremos en barco hasta la misma, tardaremos 5 días en llegar...

Es cierto, aun no me han dicho donde estamos ni nada...

 **Yo:** Capitán, por cierto, en que país nos encontramos y para quien trabajamos... No recuerdo como llegue ni nada posterior, solo recuerdo que llegue, y me dieron una carpeta con mi historial...

Antes de poder terminar el se detiene casi llegando a una puerta de acero de medio 2 metros...

 **C156** : ¿País?... **LA ISSS NO PERTENECE NI EXISTE PARA NINGÚN PAÍS**...

Y bruscamente habré la puerta...

Agua, agua y mas agua... Estamos en medio del océano...

 **Yo:** ¡¿ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DEL OCÉANO?! ¡¿PERO QUIENES DEMONIOS SON?!, ¡¿SON TERRORISTAS, O ALGO PEOR...?!

Él empieza a reírse como si hubiese hecho una broma.

 **X34:** Pero que inocente eres...

 **C156:** Chico... enserio crees que el mundo esta regido por algún país... ajajaj nosotros somos quienes permitimos que el mundo siga girando, y que la obscuridad no consuma las vidas de las personas... ajaj novato, que crees que pasaría si desapareciésemos y todos los secretos de los países mas poderosos y otras cosas mil veces mas escalofriantes saliesen a la luz... SOMOS... el manto que cubre el planeta para pueda vivir seguro.

No puedo dejar de notar el tono macabro que hizo al decir todo eso y a su vez pensar repetidamente **"¡¿EN QUE... ME HE... METIDO...?!"**.

 **C156:** Biiieennn... CIUDAD REPÚBLICA aquí vamos...


	3. Capitulo 2

**Puerto Principal de Ciudad República**

C156: Recuerden el plan, desembarcaremos y nos encontraremos con nuestros contactos en la ciudad, por lo que me han dicho la ciudad esta teniendo serias disputas con una organización que se hacen llamar "Igualitarios"... en ningún momento bajen la guardia ¿entendido?.

X34 y E1345: Comprendido.

En ese preciso momento nos bajamos del barco que se nos había proporcionado para acercarnos a la ciudad, aunque la misión era importante, parece que la organización confía bastante en nosotros porque no hay ningún tipo de comunicación de radio y la base parece que ha seguido su camino desde que nos separamos. En la entrada del puerto se encuentran 7 soldados con vestimentas muy parecidas a las del comandante, 3 de ellos están apoyados en una camión que parece mas uno para transporte de prisioneros que aliados, parece que ellos son nuestros contactos pero... porque están desarmados.

Yo: Capitán, no parece que este yendo todo como esperábamos...

C156: Tranquilo, tu quédate en la retaguardia, si algo ocurre, tu y los demás huyan...

Yo: ¿Y tú?.

C156: Solo cumple las ordenes ¿captas?.

Muevo la cabeza para asentir, pero...

C156: Informen.

Capitán de los refuerzos: Parece que todo sale como esta planeado.

C156 asiente.

Capitán de los refuerzos: Bien... súbanse a la camioneta, los llevaremos con el comandante.

C156: Que extraño... porque el archivo decía que el comandante había muerto... y yo venia en su reemplazo.

Rápidamente los 3 hombres que estaban apoyados lanzan granadas cegadoras...

X36: ¡MIS OJOS!

Yo: ¿Que pasa... estas bien?

C156: ¡Tina! ¡Novato, rápido llévala rápido fuera del combate! ... ¡Kame cúbrelos!

Enemigo: jaja lo siento pero Amon los quiere capturados así que de aquí no saldrán...

Empieza a salir un gas de los recipientes de las granadas que habían lanzado... Es imposible ver y cuesta respirar...

Comienzo a disparar pero me doy cuenta de que es inútil, son demasiado rápidos y con el humo es aun mas difícil darle a algo que no sea mis compañeros.

Yo:¡Capitán!

C156:¡Quédate alejado! Yo me encargo... ¡En cuanto te de la señal corres con Tina lo mas lejos posible sin mirar atrás!

Yo: S...Si.

C156: Bien... No hay razón para contenerme mas...

Enemigo: Bien supongo que es hor..

Apenas puedo ver un destello que se vuelve mas brillante con el pasar de los segundos... pero que ocurre...

Una especie de monstruo o demonio naranja envuelve al capitán...

C156: Es la hora... ¡HUYEEEEE!

El gran demonio empieza a golpear y lanzar por los aires a "nuestros aliados"... Con la chica en mis brazos corro los mas rápido y lejos posible...

Luego de correr unos 15 minutos llego un callejón cerrado donde no se escuchan los sonidos de la pelea... todo esta en paz...

Yo: Estas bien...

Tina: Aun no puedo ver...

Kame: ¡Tina!...

Tina: Tranquilo Kame estoy bien...

Kame: Bien, déjame que atienda...

El saca un poco de agua de una botella y de alguna forma mueve el agua con sus dedos...

Kame: Ella es clasificación búho... sus ojos son extremadamente sensibles a la luz... que bueno que tenias las gafas especiales... ja ella siempre las odió pero hoy, te salvaron la vista...

Tina: Cállate...

Kame: Bien debes de estar confundido por todo... intentare hacerte un resumen...

C156: Sera mejor que lo haga yo, tu tienes que tratar a Tina...

Kame: Bien...

C156: Bieeennn... Por donde comienzo...

Yo: ¡¿Que era eso que te rodeaba?!, ¡¿quienes eran ellos?!, ¡¿que esta pasando?!.

C156: Bien, bien... espera no te apresures... primero lo primero... Ella se llama Tina Sprout, ¿recuerdas el virus Gastrea que nombre antes?... Bueno, ella es un experimento, al intentar infectar a una madre embarazada y hacerla tener una hija... se crean estas... niñas malditas... así las llaman...

El se toma un momento, pareciese como si el capitán que conocí en la base se hubiera esfumado y dejado a cargo a otra persona...

C156: Ella tiene una clasificación que es "Búho", su vista ademas de ser diez veces mejor que la de una persona común es también diez veces mas sensible. Él es Kamigame Tsubozky... aunque lo llamamos Kame jaja...

C156: El es un maestro agua, son personas que pueden controlar un elemento a placer y darle forma tanto medicinalmente como para la defensa y ataque... Y bueno... Yo me llamo Itachi Uchiha...

Se saca el casco... Aunque parece tener tan solo 20 o 25 años... La parte inferior de sus ojos tiene marcas de sangre como si hubiera llorado sangre...

Él me mira con una sonrisa espeluznante pero a la vez un poco cálida...

Itachi: Desafiando todo lo que crees saber, no pertenezco a la ISSS, mi misión era llegar a esta ciudad, infiltrarme con la ayuda de Tina y Kame y descubrir que esta ocurriendo en esta ciudad... El problema es que no contaba con que los Igualitarios estuviesen tan bien instalados en la ciudad... y menos que supiesen que estaríamos aquí y que intentaran emboscarnos...

Yo: Pero los mataste con el poder raro tuyo ¿no?...

Itachi: Poder... raro... Te refieres a...

Lanza una risa.

Itachi: Los Uchiha nacemos con un poder ocular llamado Sharingan, el mismo tiene poderes como... el Mangekyou Sharingan...

Cuando uno despierta el Mangekyou Sharingan obtiene una serie de poderes oculares:

Tsukuyomi, el poder de hacer creer a las personas que tu quieras... aunque sea una simple ilusión.

Amaterasu, la llama obscura que nunca muere.

Susanoo, la armadura impenetrable.

Itachi: Lo que tu viste fue mi susanoo...

Imposible que el pudiera hacer eso con sus ojos...

Yo:Eres humano... ¿cierto?

Itachi: jaja ya te acostumbraras, el problema con estos poderes es... que ademas de dejarte ciego cada vez que los usas... he contraído una enfermedad muy seria...

Todos nos quedamos petrificados al escucharlo, lo que me hace pensar que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie...

Kame: Itachi... ¿eso es cierto?

Tina: Cuanto...

Itachi: Por lo que he podido experimentar hoy, la misma solo empeora con el uso de mi susanoo... así que es imposible saberlo...

Tina: Noo... ¡Hace cuanto que lo sabias...! , ¡Creí que confiabas en nosotros... pudimos...!

Itachi: ...

Itachi: Bien... es mejor que nos movamos de aquí. ¿Puedes ver?.

Tina: Si, aunque aun duele un poco.

Itachi: Bien... Cubrenos con tus drones, seguro que nuestros nuevos "amigos" ya saben que llegamos.

Yo: Espera, quien era ese tal Amon...

Itachi: Por lo que puede investigar es su líder... Dicen puede anular el chakra de los maestros al igual que los bloqueadores de chi que nos hemos encontrado...

Yo: Esto se pone cada vez mas raro...

Tina: Novato, gracias... por la ayuda...

Yo: No hay de que, eres mi compañera... y al caso llámame Frost, así me llamaban mis compañeros...

Caminamos por unas dos o tres horas por la ciudad, la misma es bonita pero nos limitamos a callejones y zonas poco pobladas.

Al cabo de cuatro horas, llegamos a un pequeño barrio donde ni la poca luz solar que le queda al día ni eléctrica llegan...

Itachi: Bien... aquí debería ser...

Itachi saca un cuervo, por obra de magia agregaría yo, y en la pata le ata una nota...

Murmurando...

Itachi: Espero que no llegues tarde, por lo que presiento no le queda mucho tiempo a la ciudad...

El ave alza vuelo y en cuestión de segundos desaparece...

Yo: Y... Ahora que hacemos...

Itachi: Esperar...

Esperamos... por mas de dos horas... yo pregunto, si con un celular o radio no habría sido mas fácil, pero me parece que si lo dijera seria una perdida de tiempo ya que el ave debe de haber llegado ya... Eso espero...

Yo: Ohh...

Tina: ¿mmm?...

Yo: Tengo que ir al baño.

Tina: Hay que esperar...

Yo: ¡No puedo, hace cuatro horas que estamos esperando aquí!... Seguro que habrá algún bar o algo por el estilo cerca...

Itachi:... No te tardes.

Asiento, espero encontrar algo abierto a esta hora.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras y romper la regla de "solo callejones" de Itachi, encuentro un bar...

Por suerte el dueño me deja usar el baño sin ningún problema. La verdad es que la ciudad tiene su encanto, parece sacada de los años 80 o 90, como si el tiempo la hubiese dejado atrás... Parece calmada, y la gente muy amable...

Hombre: ¡Ahhhh!

Escucho un grito de miedo, parece que algo esta ocurriendo en un callejon a mi derecha.

Yo: ¡Déjenlo!

Parece que tres ladrones o mafiosos diría yo por sus vestimentas intentan asaltar a un hombre indefenso, él no parece que oponga resistencia pero igualmente tiene pinta de haber sido golpeado repetidas veces.

Si tan solo hubiese traído mi rifle.

Yo: He dicho que lo dejen ahora mismo...

Mafioso: Jajaja Parece que no eres de aquí forastero... No tienes ni idea de quienes somos ¿no?... Shin dale una calurosa bienvenida...

Shin: Como digas Viper...

Shin enciende sus manos... Demonios es uno de esos maestros de los que hablaba Itachi...

Agarro piedras y se las lanzo, pero no necesita ni esquivarlas...

Shin: jaja Viper tenemos un maestro tierra jaja.

Mientras el se distrae con sus estúpidas bromas lo envisto contra la pared... Mala idea... Me escupe fuego en la cara, de no ser por lo rápido que me aparto y mi pasamontañas me la habría quemado...

Shin: Biienn... Creo que no tengo que subestimar a nuestro "maestro tierra" jajaja... Te prometo que sera indoloro, o al menos eso espero jajaja.

Creo que hasta aquí llego... Con un látigo de fuego me golpea los brazos... Arde como el demonio y apenas puedo moverlas...

Yo: Sss... Si vas a... matarme... hazlo ahora...

Shin: ¿Y si no quiero matarte?.

Viper: Shin, termina ya con él, hay que volver con el jefe.

Shin: Bien... Adiós amigo, me divertí.

Con una sonrisa en mi boca...

Yo: Jeje... Y.. Yo también...

...

Mujer: ¡Toma esto!

Itachi: Katon Goryuka no Jutsu

La explosión lanza a todos fuera del callejon..

Itachi: ¡Frost!... Estas bien...

Yo: jaja eh... te... tenido días mejores...

Viper: ¡Es ella de nuevo!...

Mujer: Parece que no entendieron aun...

Viper: ...¡Corran! Te juro que te destruiremos... avatar...

Mujer: Bueno... CUANDO QUIERAN.

Los mafiosos salen corriendo a toda velocidad a la calle donde son recogidos por un automóvil... Pero, ¿quien es ella?.


	4. Capitulo 3

Yo: Gracias Itachi y...

Korra: Korra.

Itachi: Ella es el refuerzo que estabamos buscando, si hubieses esperado un poco...

Yo: Tal vez pero...

Hombre: Muchas gracias por su ayuda espero no haber sido una moles... Ohh eres... ¡Eres el avatar! ¡¿cierto?!

Korra: Si...

Itachi: No fue ninguna molestia, para eso estamos...

Korra asiente, pero a que se referirá con el avatar, creo que esta chica es famosa u importante... Para que la querrá Itachi...

Hombre: Me gustaría invitarles un trago o algo como...

Itachi: Lo sentimos pero ahora es imposible...

Hombre: En otra ocasión sera... Gracias por su ayuda, adiós.

El hombre parte su rumbo y nosotros en dirección contraria hasta el barrio oscuro donde se suponía que nos encontraríamos con Korra.

Yo: Ehh... Korra ¿cierto?... ¿Quienes eran esos mafiosos?...

Korra:... Son miembros de la Triple Amenaza, un grupo de maestros que usa sus poderes para intimidad y robar... Son la escoria de Ciudad República, cuando llegue aquí, me encontré con tres de ellos que intentaban intimidar a un comerciante, los detuve y desde ese día se podría decir que han puesto recompensa por mi cabeza jajaja...

No se porque se ríe, estaría aterrado si mafiosos pusiesen precio a mi cabeza, por mas bajo que fuese...

Yo: Korra... ¿A que se refería con que eras "el avatar"? ¿Eres famosa o algo?...

Itachi: Bien... Recuerdas lo que te dije de los maestros...

Yo: Si, que cada uno puede utilizar un tipo de elemento como armamento o defensa...

Itachi: Bien... Para decirlo de una forma rapida, ella puede utilizar los cuatro elementos...

Yo: Toda una especialista en el combate ajaja.

Cuando llegamos están Tina y Kame esperándonos en el mismo sitio de donde nos separamos...

Tina: Tonto, te dijimos que no te fueras lejos...

Yo: Hola Tina... Yo también me alegro de verte...

Kame: Con que ella es nuestro refuerzo...

Itachi: Si. Ella es el avatar Korra, y le ayudaremos a retomar el control de la ciudad...

Kame y Tina: ¿Eh?

Itachi: Bien acérquense...

El un mapa y con un lápiz empieza a tachar en él.

Itachi: Bien todas estas zonas que he marcado son zonas controladas por los igualitarios.

Tina: ¡¿Pero si es casi toda la ciudad?!

Korra se estremece y con una voz angustiada.

Korra: Si... En los últimos meses los igualitarios han estado tomando terreno como nunca, según la gente desde que se creo el "movimiento igualitario" siempre estuvieron en contra de los maestros, pero nunca de forma tan agresiva... Es como si alguien los hubiese estado incitando... a borrar a los maestros y todo lo relacionado con ellos de la faz de la tierra...

Yo: Entonces...

Itachi: Si... Esa es la razón que en el resto del mundo no se conoce ni la existencia de los maestros...

Yo: Pero es imposible que un grupo de anarquistas puedan borrar la existencia de un país...

Korra: Yo también creía eso... Cuando investigamos acerca de ello nos dimos cuenta de que algo no cuadraba... Amon es poderoso e influenciante, pero...

Yo: No tiene contactos para poder expandir sus ideas fuera del continente.

Korra: Exacto. Hay alguien mas poderoso que maneja a Amon y a los igualitarios, pero... ¿Quien?

Itachi: Es justamente la razón por la que vengo... La información que he llegado a recolectar gracias a Akatsuki marca a alguien que podría ser el que mueve los hilos en los igualitarios...

Korra: ¡¿QUIEN?!.

Itachi: Hay un problema... Si mi información es correcta... No solo ciudad república esta en peligro, sino el mundo entero lo esta... Quien esta detrás de esto es un shinobi enmascarado conocido como... Uchiha Madara...

Tina: Uchiha...

Kame: ¡¿MADARA?!... Imposible, el murió hace siglos...

Itachi: ... Por eso es tan peligroso, si pudo vivir hasta ahora y esconderse de los herederos del clan Senju por todos estos a s... No me imagino la clase de poderes que pudo haber aprendido...

Yo: Esperen... ¿Quien es ese Uchiha Madara?.

Kame:... Entre investigación e investigación, solo pude sacar algunos datos de él, y... no se que da mas miedo el no saber mucho o saberlo todo...

Itachi: Comencemos por el principio... Antes de la fundación de las naciones... Antes de que las grandes naciones ocultas ninjas y países como los conoces ahora existiesen... El mundo se regia por clanes... dos de los mas importantes del mundo eran los Uchiha y los Senju. Entre sus filas se conocían a sus principales lideres... Uchiha Madara e Izuna, Senju Hashirama y Tobirama... Entre el clan Senju y Uchiha existía un odio heredado mas allá de la memoria de sus propios miembros, pero se destacaba la rivalidad entre Madara y Hashirama... Cuando el odio entre Uchiha y Senju llego a su fin con su alianza, se creo Konoha y a partir de ese momento la guerra cedió... Pero la rivalidad entre Madara y Hashirama nunca disminuyo... y pronto los miembros del clan Uchiha espesaron a marcar a Madara como un asesino quien había matado a su hermano por sus ojos... Luego todos los relatos hablan de un ultimo combate entre Madara y Hashirama que termino con la muerte de Madara...

Yo: Pero entonces... ¿Como pudo sobrevivir?.

Kame:... Si es mentira, hay un impostor asiéndose pasar por él... Pero sino... No se cual de las posibilidades me aterra mas.

Korra: Bien... Si esta información es correcta... Porque Madara querría ocultar la existencia de los maestros...

Itachi:... Creo que tengo una idea...

Tina: ...

Itachi: Según información de un infiltrado en los igualitarios... El supuesto Madara ha estado investigando jutsus del Rinnegan... Que le permitirá literalmente extraerle todo el chakra a las personas y utilizarlo ... pero se necesitaria una gran cantidad de personas acumuladas en un punto para realizar el jutsu y tener una maxima eficiencia...

Korra: ¡Ciudad Republica!...

Itachi: Exacto, ya aisló la zona y asumo que ya consiguió el Rinnegan... Solo le falta limpiar el terreno de cualquier estorbo que pueda interponerse en su plan...

Korra:... Y eso somos los maestros.

Tina: Maldito...

?: Muy inteligente... Sabia que serias una piedra en mi zapato después de todo... Itachi...

Yo: ¡¿Ehh?!

?: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no?... Exactamente desde la matanza de tu clan... jajaja

Itachi:... Madara...

Un enmascarado se materializa en un torbellino.

Madara: Veo que descubriste mi plan... esta vez lo hiciste mas rápido...

Korra: Bastardo...

Ella le lanza dos rocas seguidas de dos llamaradas... Pero todo lo atraviesa como si ni siquiera existiese...

Madara: Tu debes de ser el avatar, encantado de conocerte. Sera un placer arrancarte la vida.

Korra: ...

Madara: No he venido a pelear...

Itachi: Entonces porque estas aquí...

Madara:... ¿No te alegras de ver... a tu hermanito?

?: ¡AMATERASU!

Una flecha de llamas negras es lanzada hacia nosotros... Pero de donde, rápidamente yo y Tina saltamos a una cobertura, y Kame y Korra intentan respaldar a Itachi.

Itachi: ¡Imposible...!

?: ¡¿No te alegras de verme...?!

Itachi: Sasuke...

Sasuke: Itachi...

Madara: ajaja las reuniones familiares siempre son buenas, así que Korra , Kame creo que sobran...

Itachi: Korra... Lleva al equipo al punto de reunión...

Korra: ¡No te abandonaremos!

Itachi: Esto debo resolverlo yo solo...

Korra:...

Kame: Vamos...

Nos vamos y dejamos a Itachi... suerte.

Yo: Donde vamos...

Korra: A la isla del templo del aire... ¡Nagga!

Cuando ella grita, aparece un gran perro parecido a un oso polar...

Korra: Rapido, suban...

Los cuatro nos subimos y nos dirigimos con ella a la isla del templo del aire, con la esperanza de que Itachi llegue sano y salvo...

* * *

Itachi: Como... ¿Como conceguiste esos ojos...?

Sasuke:... ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?... "Cuando tengas mis mismos ojos ven a verme"...

Itachi: Katon Hosenka Tsumabeni (Elemento Fuego: Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix)

Sasuke con su Susanoo logra resistir el ataque, pero parece que tan solo usar las costillas de Susanoo para protegerse no a funcionado..

Sasuke: ... Maldito...

Itachi: Sasuke... Detente, te están utilizando para...

Sasuke utiliza su espada como lanza eléctrica y atraviesa el brazo de Itachi partiendo lo a la mitad e insertándose.

Sasuke: Te tengo... Que pasa... ¿No puedes moverte?...

Itachi: ¿Como...?

Sasuke: He esperado por esto...

Itachi: ...

Sasuke: ¿Intentas darme con tu Amaterasu?... Jajajaja

Itachi: La espada...

Sasuke: Exacto... ha sellado tu chakra...

Itachi: ...

Madara aparece y le arranca los ojos a Itachi.

Madara: Sasuke, haz lo que quieras con él y vuelve a la base para implantarte estos ojos...

Sasuke saca un kunai de su bolsa...

Sasuke: Aqui termina todo... Destruiré este mundo de odio y creare un nuevo clan... pero antes debo destruir la ultima mancha de mi pasado...

Apuñala a Itachi en el corazón... Itachi sonríe hasta que deja de respirar...

Sasuke:...


	5. Capitulo 4

**ISLA TEMPLO DEL AIRE**

Itachi no regreso...

Yo: ¿Que deberíamos hacer?...

(Ella guarda silencio ante la situación)

Tina:(Casi llorando) !No podemos dejar esto así! ¡Hay que ir por Itachi!

Kame: Es verdad, si ha sido inmovilizado deberíamos...

Korra: ¡No!... Itachi nos dio una orden... La de seguir con la misión... Y eso es lo que haremos.

Yo: Bien... Por donde deberíamos comenzar...

Korra: Ehh...

?: Creo que tengo una pista de donde podría estar Amon...

Korra: ¡Mako, Bolin!

Bolin: Cuando estábamos viniendo, vimos a un tipo repartiendo estos volantes...

Nos da a cada uno uno.

Mako: Miren el reverso, creo que es un mapa...

Yo: Entiendo...

Korra: Bien... Pero... ¿La reunión no es mañana en la noche?.

Mako: Si... La idea es infiltrarnos y ver que es eso de "La Revolución"...

Korra: ¿"La Revolución"?

Bolin: Si, el tipo que entregaba los volantes decía "hermanos y hermanas súmense a la revolución"

Podrían estar planeando derrocar al gobierno actual...

Mako: Bien... El plan es este, Korra y yo nos infiltraremos... Bolin cubre el punto de salida en caso de tener que huir...

Bolin: ¡Bien!... Si llega algún igualitario... ¡El sorprendente Bolin los derrotara sin ningún problema!

Yo: Tina y yo los apoyaremos desde adentro... Kame necesito que apoyes a Bolin... en caso de necesitarlo...

Mako: ¿Como se infiltraran?, el lugar estará lleno de guardias...

Tina: ¿¡Desafías mis habilidades de sigilo?!...

Mako: Pequeña... Esto no es un juego...

Demonios... No debiste haber dicho eso...

Tina: ¡Peque!... Te...

Detengo a Tina antes de que lo mate...

Yo: Ustedes ocúpense de darnos la ubicación de la reunión... Una ves que entren, tengan por seguro que los estaremos cubriendo...

Korra: Bien... Mako, Bolin... Si quieren, pueden quedarse aquí... Para planear bien...

Mako: Eh... Bien... No..

Yo: Bien, iremos a nuestras habitaciones, mañana sera un día importante, así que descansen bien...

Korra: Bien... Que descansen...

Mako: ¿Quien es este tipo? ¿Al menos es de fiar?.

Te escuche...

Ya en las habitaciones Tina y yo preparamos el equipamiento...

Yo: Estas... bien... se que Itachi era un...

Tina: ¡No quiero hablar de eso!... Céntrate en la misión...

Yo: Bien, confió en ti compañera...

Tina no dice nada, y nos limitamos simplemente a dar mantenimiento a nuestros rifle y marcar en un mapa posibles puntos donde se realizaría la reunión... es difícil planear puntos de inserción cuando no tienes idea de donde es el objetivo...

Yo: Que descanses Tina...

Tina:...

Mañana sera un día complicado...

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Punto de reunion

Munición de microshock o apodada microconfusion... un proyectil capas de noquear a cualquier enemigo siempre y cuando el impacto sea en la cabeza o en la espina dorsal... Hoy no venimos para matar, sino para tomar prisioneros...

Yo: Veo a Korra y Mako...

Tina: Los tengo.

Yo: Bien, comencemos a movernos

Por los tejados, nos movemos hacia el lugar de reunión, hace una hora Kame descubrió un punto por el cual podríamos colarnos.

Yo: Veo la ventila que Kame decía...

Vamos.

Bien... estamos adentro, habrá que confiar en ellos...

Yo: Tina, vigila el escenario, si ves a Amon, prepárate para disparar pero espera a la orden de ellos, si disparamos antes de tiempo...

Tina: Si si... ve a hacer lo tuyo...

Bien... Minas cegadoras, inspiradas en las minas de proximidad claymore, solamente que estas no son letales... Supongo que cuatro serán suficientes...

Tina: Hey... Ya esta comenzando...

Yo: Bien...

Saco mis binoculares... no se escucha casi nada... pero tengo una vista despejada hacia el objetivo...

Con que este es el "Gran" Amon...

Tina: Objetivo en al mira...

Yo: Bien... Buscare a Mako para que me de la se l...

Tina: Frost... Rapido... Mira

Yo: Pero que...

Kame y Bolin estan atados junto con cuatro sujetos mas... Sus vestimentas son parecidas a la de los mafiosos que atacaron al anciano el otro día...

Tina: ¡¿Que hacemos?!

Yo: No pierdas la calma... Si delatamos nuestra posición, todos estarán en peligro... Confía en Kame...

* * *

 **EN ESCENARIO**

Kame: Eh... Señor... Amar...

Teniente de Amon: ¡Es Amon, insolente!

Golpea a Kame en la cara.

Kame: Gracias... Es que no tengo mucha memoria... Bueno... Amon... Podría desatarme, es que me duelen las muñecas...

Teniente de Amon: Amon que hacemos...

Kame: No hay problema, su majestad... Lo haré yo mismo si lo desea...

Kame rompe sus podridas ataduras...

Kame: Aaahh y no se si importe... pero creo que soltare a ellos también... parecen cansados...

Con un látigo de agua rompe las ataduras de los demás prisioneros...

Kame: Bolin... Ve a preparar la salida... Nos llevamos a Amon de paseo...

Amon: Jajaja... Pareces muy confiado... Aun siendo rebasado ampliamente tanto en numero como en talento...

Kame: En numero es verdad... Pero... en talento... ¡Les faltan vidas!

Kame hace una herida en su dedo, lanza pequeños gotas de sangre que se cristalizan y derriban a los enemigos..

Solo quedan Amon y su teninente ilesos...

Kame: A perdon... Pero creo que no lo dije... Soy un maestro agua...

Amon:... Usar tu propia sangre como arma... Una lastima que deba arrebatarte ese talento.

Amon y su teniente se abalanzan sobre Kame.

Kame con una navaja hace dos cortes en sus palmas,de ellos dos bolas de sangre salen.

La de la mano derecha se transforma en una espada y empieza a pelear contra el teniente de Amon.

Teniente: Pero que...

Kame: Crees que puedes electrocutar la sangre...

La otra bola toma forma de un martillo, y golpea fuertemente al Teniente lanzandolo fuera del escenario.

El publico sale corriendo.

Kame: Bien... Solo tu y yo. Terminare con esta locura de un solo golpe.

Amon con destreza, esquiva los golpes de Kame y con un certero golpe en el punto débil de sus armas las destruye.

Kame: Maldita sea...

Kame es lanzado fuera del escenario.

Amon: Los maestros son el pasado,es hora de que su tiranía llegue a su fin.

Kame:... Tiranía... ¡¿Que sabes tu de tiranía?!... ¡¿Que sabes tu de dolor?!...

Kame recoge un pedazo de acero del suelo.

Kame: Déjame enseñarte... ¡LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO DOLOR!...

Kame abre un corte a lo largo de todo su brazo izquierdo...

De el empiezan a brotar chorros de sangre... La misma empieza a cubrir a Kame como un aura de sangre...

En pocos segundos el aura toma la forma de la cabeza de un dragón.

La cabeza de dragón empieza a moverse y lanza un mordisco hacia el escenario, Amon lo esquiva pero el escenario es reducido a escombros...

Amon:...

* * *

Tina: Con que ese es el verdadero poder de Kame...

Yo: ...

Tina: ¿Que hacemos? Si sigue perdiendo sangre...

Yo: Preparate... Solo tienes un disparo...

Aparece el teniente y me golpea tirando afuera..

Tina: ¡Frost!

Yo: ¡Mierda!

Caigo sobre el duro suelo...

Yo: Mierd... Tina... Debo...

Mi pierna, se a quebrado.

Yo: Demonios, algo mas podría salir mal...

Recojo mi rifle y lo uso como bastón... Debo llegar al techo del edificio continuo para poder apoyar a Tina.

Una vez llego y me coloco en posición, veo por la mirilla a Tina peleando con el teniente de Amon...

Bien... Si fallo podría herirla... Lo mejor es esperar a un tiro seguro.

De un golpe derriba a Tina... Vamos.. Ponte a tiro...

Bien... Un tiro seguro a su cabeza... Muerte maldito...

El disparo sale e impacta en la espalda, muy cerca de su cuello... Cae, parece muerto.

Yo: ¡TINA!

Veo por la mirilla... Me hace una de que me ha visto...

* * *

SALIDA TRASERA

Mako: ¡Bien por qui!

Korra: Parece que esta todo despejado.

Un relámpago impacta a centímetros de Korra.

Mako y Bolin: ¡Korra!

Sasuke: De aquí... ¡Nadie escapara con vida!

Korra: Es el que mato a Itachi...

Bolin y Mako se ponen en frente de Korra..

Bolin lanza algunas rocas y Mako un relámpago.

Sasuke: Jajajajaja...

Con su espada Sasuke corta las rocas y absorbe el relámpago.

Sasuke: Mi turno... Chidori Nagashi...

El relámpago los alcanza a los tres... Y quedan paralizados.

Mako: ¡No puedo... Moverme!

Bolin: Ni yo... Que ha ocurrido...

Sasuke: Que a terminado la pelea... Eso ha ocurrido... Los eliminare sin dolor...Chidori Eiso...

La lanza de Chidori es apuntada a la cabeza de Bolin...

?: Doton: Doryuheki.

Un muro de piedra bloquea el Chidori.

Sasuke: Ese muro...

?: Lleva tiempo sin verte... Sasuke...

Sasuke: Kakashi...

Kakashi: ¿Pueden moverse?... El efecto del Chidori Nagashi ya debe de haberse disuelto.

Bolin: Si...

Kakashi: Bien... Váyanse, yo me ocupare de él...

Korra: Pero...

Kakashi: Es... algo personal.

Mako: Yo me quedare...

Kakashi: Muchacho no desper...

Sasuke utiliza otra lanza de Chidori...

Kakashi: Como quieras...

Sasuke: Crees que ese Sharingan siempre estará salvándote la vida...

Kakashi: ¡KAMUI!

Trata de arrancarle un brazon pero falla.

Sasuke:... Crees que podría caer en esa estúpida trampa...

Kakashi: Lo has echo.

Clon de Kakashi: Doton: Shinjuzanshu no Jutsu.

Un clon de Kakashi atrapa a Sasuke y lo entierra hasta el cuello.

Kakashi: Ahora si... KAMUI.

Sasuke: Crees que aun soy así de débil.

Sasuke abre la tierra con su Susanoo.

* * *

 **EN UN TEJADO CERCA**

Madara: ¡Kakashi!... Esto se pone cada vez mejor...

* * *

 **SALIDA TRASCERA**

Aparece Madara con su jutsu de dimensional.

Madara: Sasuke... Ya es hora...

Kakashi: ¿Para que?

Madara: Para que este mundo deje de existir.

Madara y Sasuke desaparecen.

Kakashi:... Sasuke... ¿Que demonios te a pasado?.

* * *

 **EDIFICIO DE LA REUNIÓN**

El dragón de Kame lanza dagas de sangre y agua por su boca, pero ninguna logra herir a Amon

Kame: Maldición... Si que eres rápido, pero de aquí no escaparas.

Amon: No lo necesito...

Amon encara a Kame.

Kame: Tu confianza te llevara a la tumba...

El dragón de Kame y su ataque son disueltos.

Kame: Pero que...

Un puñal penetra en el pecho de Kame.

Kame: Fuiste... Tu... Eres... ¡Eres un maestro!

Amon: Como dije... Una lastima perder un talento como ese. Pero la revolución no puede ser parada.

Kame yace muerto en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre.

Madara: Veo que ya terminaste.

Aparece Madara.

Amon: Debemos poner en marcha el plan.

Madara: Ya me he adelantado... Esta todo preparado pero me tomara unos días...

Amon: Bien.

Madara: Debo infórmate que tu teniente a muerto.

Amon: ... En una revolución, los bajas no pueden evitarse.

Amon y Madara desaparecen.


	6. Capitulo 5

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ASALTO A LA REUNIÓN IGUALITARIA**

 **AYUNTAMIENTO**

Tarrlok: Los igualitarios son un amenaza para la ciudad. Debemos detenerlos a como de lugar.

Tenzin: Si, pero lo que tu sugieres es que comencemos una guerra con los no maestros.

Tarrlok: Ya estamos en una guerra, pero gracias a que no quieres reconocerlo, estamos perdiendo.

Tenzin: Reconozco...

Korra, Kakashi, Bolin y Mako entran en la reunión.

Tenzin: Korra que estas haciendo.

Korra: Hay alguien con quien deberían hablar.

Kakashi hace una reverencia.

Kakashi: Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, vengo de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. He venido hasta aquí porque un ninja desertor de nuestra aldea esta planeando algo en contra de su ciudad, ademas de que se sospecha que un shinobi muy poderoso esta intentando tomar el control de ella.

Tarrlok: Entonces con mayor razón deberían apoyar a la fuerza especial.

Tenzin: No es momento...

Kakashi: No podrían hacer nada... Si el shinobi es quien dice ser... no tendrán ninguna posibilidad.

Tarrlok: Mi fuerza especial cuenta con 50 de los mejores maestros de la ciudad, y al avatar.

Korra: Yo nunca dije que ...

Kakashi: El único que pudo hacerle frente fue el primer Hokage, quien era considerado por todos, un dios. Tu fuerza especial seria reducida a cenizas con un solo jutsu suyo.

Tenzin: Entonces... ¿Que recomienda?.

Kakashi: Algunos shinobis vendrán a la ciudad en una semana, pero por ahora contacten con las demás naciones y pidan refuerzos.

Policia: ¡Concejales, el puerto y el puente de la ciudad están siendo atacados!

Tenzin: ¡QUE!

* * *

 **PUERTO**

El puerto esta totalmente destruido, y hay muchos cuerpos quemados en los alrededores.

Kakashi: ¡Madara!

Madara: Que bueno que están reunidos todos aquí... Hoy... Comienza mi plan maestro para destruir este mundo.

Tenzin: ¿Que planeas?

Madara: Los matare a todos... Y luego creare un mundo nuevo. Sin guerras. Sin dolor. Sin las injusticias que ustedes tanto aprecian.

Korra: ¡Estas loco!

Madara: Todos se resisten al cambio... Pero déjenme presentarles a un amigo mio. Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei

Un ataúd sale de la tierra y se abre.

Enmascarado: Levántate... MADARA UCHIHA

Kakashi:... Imposible.

Madara:...

Kakashi: ¡CORRAN!

Kakashi: Doton: Taju Doryuheki.

Madara: Katon: Goka Mekkyaku.

Madara lanza una pared de fuego mientras que Kakashi levanta múltiples muros de piedra, el fuego los destruye sin ningún problema pero les da a todos el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

Kakashi: Si el es Madara quien es...

El enmascarado se posiciona detrás de Kakashi e intenta apuñalarlo con un kunai, pero Kakashi rápidamente se voltea y esquiva su ataque e intenta tomar la ofensiva con un Raikiri.

Enmascarado:Eres rapido... ¡Pero veamos si puedes con esto!

Madara: Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu...

Kakashi: ¡Mierda!

Kakashi es salvado el muro de agua que Korra lanza. Luego Mako ataca con su relampago a Madara impactando directamente en su pecho y Bolin aprovecha y comienza una metralla de rocas.

El cuerpo de Madara yace inmóvil casi destruido.

Mako: Bien...

Pero...

Madara: Si quieren dañarme deberán hacer algo mejor que eso...

Madara empieza a regenerar su cuerpo hasta estar completamente sano.

Kakashi: Cuidado, los cuerpos reanimados con Edo Tensei son inmunes al daño, solo se les puede derrotar sellándolos.

Madara velozmente se abalanza contra Bolin y Kakashi y los lanza por los aires con una patada, agarra a Mako por el cuello.

Mako para defenderse lanza un relámpago pero es inútil.

Madara: Chico, esas cosas no sirven... eres talentoso pero...

Toma del suelo una barra de metal.

Madara:...

Korra: ¡Dejalo!.

Korra corta el brazo que sujeta a Mako con un latico de agua.

Madara: ¡Mocosa insolente!... Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan.

Del suelo salen grandes raíces, Kakashi, Korra y Mako lanzan grandes llamaradas para quemar las mismas...

Madara: Lo hacen bien... Pero haber si pueden con esto...

Madara con una mano de su Susanoo les lanza magatamas, pero Bolin logra cubrirlos y lanzarle una gran roca a Madara.

Korra: Gracias Bolin...

Madara:...

Madara logra bloquear la piedra sin problema alguno gracias a su Susanoo.

Madara: Es hora...

Kakashi: ¡Que estan planeando!.

Enmascarado: Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo

Una estatua gigantesca aparece

Kakashi: ¿Gedo...Mazo?

Enmascarado: Mi plan es simple... Asesinare a todos los seres humanos en este maldito planeta y absorberé sus almas... Una vez todos dentro utilizare su chakra para devolverlos a todos a la vida... pero sin odio, creando así un mundo de pureza y felicidad...

Kakashi:...

Korra: ¡Maldito lunatico!.

Madara: Bien... Es hora de un poco de limpieza...Katon: Goka Messhitsu

Madara con una gran masa de fuego empieza a quemar no solo a los edificios sino a los peatones y a arrasar con la ciudad. Se ven como bolas de energía entran en la boca de la estatua.

Tenzin: ¡Rápido, hay que evacuar la ciudad...!

Tarlok: Avatar, ayuda a evacuar la ciudad... nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

Tarlok y un pelotón de su fuerza especial aparecen y se abalanzan con ataques elementales contra Madara.

Mako: ¡Mierda, los masacrara!

Kakashi: No podemos hacer nada...

Mientras ellos huyen, la fuerza especial ataca sin descanso a Madara...

Enmascarado: Estas moscas... deben ser marchitadas.

De su cuerpo brotan barras negras que salen disparadas y asesinan a todos menos a Tarlok. Como con la gente quemada, las almas de sus soldados son absorbidas por el Gedo Mazo

Tarlok:...

Enmascarado: Solo quedas tu...

Tarlok intenta con agua, y luego con su sangre control pero nada frena su avance...

Tarlok: ¡¿Que demonios eres tu?!

Enmascarado: jajaj... No soy nadie... Ni quiero serlo...

Tarlok es perforado en el pecho por el brazo del enmascarado.

* * *

 **ISLA TEMPLO DEL AIRE**

Korra: ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Debemos pelear!

Tenzin: Korra debes calmarte y...

Korra enfurecida.

Korra: ¡No me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras ellos masacran civiles inocentes!

Kakashi: No eres competencia para ellos... Nadie lo es...

Korra: ¡Bien si quieren...!

Antes de que termine la frase Kakashi la hunde en la tierra dejando solo su cabeza expuesta.

Korra: ¡Maldito... ¡¿Que crees...?!

Kakashi: Piensa... Si yo puedo inmovilizarte tan fácilmente con un jutsu... Imagínate lo que Madara, un ninja que se mide con un dios, tardaría en matarte...

Mako: Deteste decirlo... Pero es cierto... Nadie de aquí puede contra él.

Yo: Entonces...

Tina:...

Kakashi: Lo mejor es... Salir de la ciudad.

Korra:¡Y abandonar a todas esas personas a su suerte!

Kakashi: Si morimos sin lograr avisar a nadie, Madara tomara por sorpresa a todo el mundo y los aniquilara...

Korra:...

Yo: Tiene razón. Debemos avisar a todos pero... Como...

Kakashi: Itachi... Él era un contacto con una organizacion criminal conocida como Akatsuki, la misma hace tiempo tuvo altercados con todo el mundo ninja pero... actualmente trabajan en un pacto.

Yo: ¿Pacto?

Kakashi: Si... Después de la tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, se creo dicha organización, la cual se encargo de propagar un mensaje de paz entre las naciones... Al comienzo nadie les hacia caso y los trataban como maleantes y terroristas... Pero poco a poco sus lideres fueron uniendo las naciones hasta formar un pacto de no agresión.

Yo: Entiendo.

Kakashi: Yo avisare al lider de Akatsuki para que de la alarma (Saca a Korra de la tierra).

Yo: Sera bueno ir a Rusia. Tengo algunos amigos que podrán darnos apoyo.

Korra: Bien nosotros iremos a ver al señor del Fuego, ellos cuentan con la armada mas poderosa de las cuatro naciones.

Tenzin: Buena idea, pero seria bueno que algún maestro valla con ustedes en caso...

Bolin: Comandante Bolin presentandose para el deber!

Yo: Gracias, pero no es necesario...

Kakashi: Bien, entonces tomen esto.

Kakashi nos da un papel con unos grabados.

Kakashi: Para comunicarnos lo único que tienen que hacer es concentrar un poco de energía en sus dedos y pensar en la persona con la que quieren hablar.

Yo:Raro...

Korra:Creepy...

Bolin:Wow...

Kakashi: Bien... Buena suerte.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Yo: Bien... Ahora...

Tenzin: Si desean pueden llevarse un bisonte volador.

Yo: Muchísimas gracias...

Tenzin nos explica a Tina y a mi como volar y nos dirigimos a Rusia.

Espero que no sea muy tarde.

* * *

 **CIUDAD** **REPÚBLICA**

Enmascarado: Bien... Hemos eliminado a todos...

Madara: Tajū Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu

Multiples clones de Madara empiezan a salir del suelo.

Madara: La ventaja del Edo Tensei... Bien es hora de invadir...

Todos los clones empiezan a ir en todas las direcciones.

Enmascarado: Me preocupa un poco los clavos que hemos dejado sueltos...

Madara:... Este mundo esta por acabar... Y nadie se salvara al cambio.


	7. Capitulo 6

**RUSIA 2 DÍAS DESPUES DE LA RESURRECCIÓN DE MADARA**

Yo: Mierda...

Moscú arde... Cadáveres carbonizados por todos lados.

Tina:...

Yo: No les a dado tiempo ni de reaccionar... Rápido debemos buscar al grupo... Ivan me dijo que estaban todos refugiados en los túneles de Metro. Al parecer las viejas construcciones soviéticas soportaron el paso de Madara.

Tina y yo nos dirigimos a la estación de Metro en busca de Ivan, me dijo que en caso de emergencia lo esperase en la estación Trubnaja así que nos adentramos en los túneles.

Era oscuro y apenas teníamos luces pero luego de media hora, la encontramos.

Yo: Estacion Trubnaja.

Tina: Pensé que no sabias casi ningún idioma.

Yo:El ruso no es un idioma que conozca pero reconozco algunas letras.

Tina se percata que debajo del nombre en ruso esta en ingles y en otros tres idiomas.

Tina:...

Doy 9 golpes a la puerta para señalizar que somos nosotros.

Un soldado nos dice por un altavoz.

Soldado ruso: ¡Quien demonios eres!...

Yo: Busco a Ivan...

Soldado ruso: ¡Mas especifico...!

Ivan: Déjenlo... Hacia tiempo que no te veía Frost... Bajo enseguida.

Nos abren la puerta y entramos, mas que una estación parece un pequeño pueblo, yo diría que fácilmente hay entre 250 y 400 personas...

Yo: Como metieron tanta gente en este lugar.

Ivan: La mayoría son soldados y refugiados del ataque. Me contaste que el desgraciado era poderoso... Pero...

Yo: ¿Como fue...?

Ivan: Brutal... Entro, y comenzó a escupir fuego como un dragón... Las balas, granadas, tanques... nada le hacia daño... Masacro a todas esas personas...

Por un momento quedamos sin poder decir nada.

Tina: Lo siento... (Con pequeñas lagrimas)

Ivan: Tranquila pequeña... Se que podremos hacer algo...

Yo: Si... No dejaremos que esa basura siga matando mas gente. Oh... Perdón, ella es Tina, Tina, Ivan.

Ivan: Ojala nos conociésemos en circunstancias... mejores.

Yo: Ella es una francotiradora experta.

Ivan: Hace dos días te habría dicho que era imposible... viendo lo que esta ocurriendo ya nada me sorprende. Y... Frost... que paso con el equipo... después de lo ocurrido en Francia. Sandman, Truck que ocurrió con ellos.

Yo: ...

Ivan: Mierda... Sabia que esa puta guerra era una equivocación.

Tina:... (me mira sin entender nada)

Yo: ¿Recuerdas la guerra que azoto hace medio año a la mitad del mundo?

Tina: Si...

Yo: Pertenecía a un escuadrón de Delta Force, cuando eso ocurrió. En mi ultima misión como Delta mis compañeros murieron aplastados en una mina en Siberia... Yo... Logre salvar al presidente ruso pero mis compañeros no lograron salir.

Tina: ...

Yo: Luego antes de que pudiese retirarme, me movieron a la ISSS. El es Ivan, lo conocí cuando estaba en la Delta, peleo para el ejercito ruso que nos ayudo a rescatar al presidente y a su hija.

Ivan: Bien...

Yo: ¿Cual es el plan?...

Ivan: Quisiera contártelo... Pero la verdad es que no existe ninguno... Aunque corre un rumor... Como sabrás... En el ultimo año Rusia tuvo bastantes problemas con la seguridad. Robos, vandalismo, etc.

Yo: Si, escuche algo de eso, pero todo empezó a calmarse hace cosa de medio año ¿no?.

Ivan: Exacto, pero... ¿Porque?.

Saca una carpeta con unas fotos de personas asesinadas.

Yo: Dios... ¿Quien hizo esto?.

Ivan: Por lo que sabemos... Existe una banda llamada Night Raid...

Yo: No se quienes son.

Tina: Son justicieros asesinos.

Yo: Los conoces.

Tina: Si... Es una asociación que fue formada principalmente para combatir contra la injusticia y la inseguridad del mundo. Viajan de país en país tratando de castigar a los asesinos y terroristas.

Ivan: Tiene sentido... Todos los de la lista eran asesinos a sueldo y mafiosos. El rumor es que hace un par de horas se escucharon explosiones y nada mas.

Yo: Y eso que tiene de raro...

Tina: Que no se este escuchado nada mas... ¿No te parece raro que Madara no encontrare a estas personas?

Yo: Si... Entonces crees que...

Tina: No. Pero puede ser que este distraído.

* * *

 **PLAZA ROJA**

Bulat: ¡Mine no bajes la guardia!

Mine: Ya... Lo... ¡Se!

Mine lanza un rayo de su arma que logra lanzar a Madara contra un edificio.

Madara: ajaja, buen tiro... Me toca

Leone: ¡Nada de eso!.

Tanto Leone como Bulat se abalanzan contra el. Madara utiliza las espadas de su Susanoo pero Leone las esquiva y Bulat las contrarresta. Un golpe solido conjunto entre Bulat y Leone parten la defensa del Susanoo y le hacen un hueco en el pecho a Madara.

Leone: Como lo presentía... Otra copia...

Madara: jaja... Creían que enviaría a mi cuerpo original para pelear contra unos insignificantes...

Akame: Ya me harte de ti.

Akame sin ser notada sale y decapita al clon destruyéndolo.

Mine: Al fin... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos?...

Sheele: Yo diría que tardamos casi un día... estoy exhausta...

Akame: Si pero...

Bulat: La ciudad esta en ruinas...

Mine: Todos están...

Akame: Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí...

Bulat: Deberíamos volver a la base y reportar lo que a sucedido...

* * *

 **ESTACIÓN** **DE TRUBNAJA, 10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE DEL CLON DE M** **ADARA**

Ivan: Bien... iremos a inspeccionar que ocurre... iremos nosotros tres, no quiero mas perdidas.

Yo: Bien... Tina. (Tina asiente)

Nos movemos de la estación de Trubnaja a la estación principal de Metro, tardamos aproximadamente una hora.

Ivan: Bien... En silencio.

Salimos para encontrarnos con el infernal Moscú. Caminamos por veinte minutos por calles aleatorias buscando supervivientes hasta que hacemos el hallazgo.

Tina: Ese no es...

Yo: Mierda si...

Ivan: Termino... Todo...

Yo: No te alegres, mira. Parece estar echo de madera.

Tina: Un falso Madara.

Yo: Un clon diría yo.

Ivan: ¡¿Ese maldito puede clonarse?!.

Yo: No me sorprendería...

Tina: Fue Night Raid...

Yo: ¿Como lo sabes?...

Tina: Esos sellos en el cuello... Fue ella...

Yo: ¿Tina...?

Tina: Cuando trabaja por mi cuenta con mi padre como asesina... Una vez me tope con ellos... Tenia que matar a un traficante de armas, pero ellos se me adelantaron... Vi como esa mujer de pelo negro le cortaba la cabeza, y cuando me acerque tenia los mismos sellos.

Ivan: Si... concuerdan con los de las fotos...

Yo: Entonces... Lo mejor seria permanecer escondidos en Metro...

Ivan: Si... Si necesitan a un ejercito duro, podría probar en Chernobyl.

Tina/Yo: ¿Chernobyl?

Ivan: Se rumorea entre los soldados de la guardia, que existen soldados viviendo en esa zona, entre los edificios de Pripyat y cercanías.

Yo: ... ¿Chernobyl?

Tina: Chernobyl.

* * *

 **AMEGAKURE (ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LA LLUVIA)**

Kakashi: Y eso es todo...

Yahiko: Mierda... Si esto que dices es correcto...

Konan: Madara Uchiha...

Nagato: ¿Como reaccionaremos ante esto?

Yahiko: Hay que alertar a todos, que todos los países preparen a sus fuerzas para la guerra. Si es correcto lo que dices, vendrá por nosotros.

Aparece un shinobi corriendo y muy asustado.

Shinobi de Akatsuki: ¡Capitan!

Yahiko: Cálmate que ocurre.

Shinobi de Akatsuki: ¡Tiene que ver esto!

Yahiko/Nagato/Konan/Kakashi:...

Aparece una bandada gigante de aves de mensajería.

Shinobi de Akatsuki: Hemos abierto cerca de veinte cartas y todas dicen lo mismo... (Le da la carta a Yahiko)

Yahiko:...

Konan: ¡¿Que ocurre?!

 _ **NECESITAMOS AYUDA**_

 _ **UN SHINOBI NOS ESTA**_

 _ **MASACRANDO**_

 ** _¡ENVÍEN REFUERZOS INMEDIATAMENTE!_**


	8. Capitulo 7

**AMEGAKURE, 4 HORAS DESDE LA ADVERTENCIA**

Konan: ¡Reporten!.

Capitan 1:(a través de shinobi de comunicaciones) Escuadrón uno reportando desde Iwagakure (Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas), muchas bajas pero situación controlada.

Capitan 2:(a través de shinobi de comunicaciones) Escuadrón dos reportándose Konoha, demasiadas bajas pero todo bajo control.

Capitan 3:(a través de shinobi de comunicaciones) Reporte, situación de Kirigakure (Aldea Oculta de la Niebla) controlada pero muchas bajas.

Shinobi de Akatsuki: Escuadrón 4,5,7,8 y 14 situación controlada.

Konan: ¿Que ocurre con 6,9,10,11,12,13?

Shinobi de Akatsuki: 6,9,12,13 están en reserva y 10 y 11 no han informado.

Yahiko: Mierda...

Konan: ¿Que ocurre?

Yahiko: Alguien a entrado en nuestro territorio.

Konan: ¿Madara?.

Yahiko:...

* * *

 **ENTRADA A AMEGAKURE**

Yahiko: ¿Quien eres?.

Enmascarado: ¿Quien soy...? Nadie en realidad... Pero vengo a hablar...

Yahiko:...

Enmascarado: ¿Hace cuanto que pelean por la paz? ¿Cuantos han perecido? y... ¿Has cambiado realmente algo?

Yahiko:...

Konan: Hemos mejorado la vida de muchas personas, y ya los shinobis no están en una guerra permanente.

Enmascarado: ¿Enserio?...

Konan:...

Enmascarado: Vengo a pedirles que se rindan... Es inútil pelear contra el destino... Ademas ustedes pelean por una buena causa, como yo, ¿Porque no podemos ayudarnos mutuamente?

Nagato: ¡Eres un despreciable asesino!

Yahiko: Jamas nos uniremos a ti.

Enmascarado:... Bien...

El enmascarado se empiesa a desmaterialisar.

Enmascarado: ...

¡Tengai Shinsei!

Nagato: ¡Mierda!

Yahiko: Konan, Nagato hay que detenerlo... Kakashi.

Kakashi: Si...

Mientras Konan, Nagato y Yahiko tratan de detener el meteorito, Kakashi y los demás evacuan la ciudad.

Konan empieza a rodear el meteorito mientras Nagato con su Rinnegan intenta repelerlo y Yahiko usa múltiples dragones de agua para junto con las explosiones de Konan despedazar el meteorito.

Yahiko: ¡Mierda, otro mas!

Konan: ¡Yo me encargo!

Konan rodea todo el segundo meteorito mientras otros shinobis golpean con tecnicas de multiples elementos al primero.

Yahiko: ¡Es inútil!... ¡Creen todos una barrera...!

En cuestión de segundos se crea una barrera conjunta por múltiples elementos.

Yahiko: ¡Prepárense para la explosión!

Konan: ¡¿Listos?!.

Yahiko: ¡Ya!.

Konan explota ambos meteoritos reduciéndolos a escombros que las barreras en su gran mayoría aguantan y despedazan. La ciudad en su sector norte es destruida, pero todos están a salvo.

Yahiko: ¡Bi...Bien.!

* * *

 **UCRANIA- CHERNOBYL (26 HORAS DESDE LA PARTIDA DE MOSCÚ)**

Estamos a 20 minutos de llegar a la entrada a una de las ciudades aledañas de Chernobyl, gracias a que Ivan nos proporciono una camioneta.

Yo: Bien... Chernobyl... (Tina asiente)

Yo: Ivan dijo que tenia contactos con la barrera exterior y que nos dejarían entrar.

Tina: Deberíamos haber viajado en el bisonte.

Yo: La camioneta de Ivan es menos... llamativa que una bestia gigantesca voladora... Ademas estará mejor con él.

Cuando llegamos el panorama no es nada alentador. Ni en los puestos de guardia ni edificios hay nadie. Por lo menos no hay cadáveres.

Tina: Tal vez fueron llamados.

Yo: Seguro. En tiempos de guerra, proteger la capital es lo primordial. Pero...

Tina: Eso significa que Madara esta tomando terreno rápidamente.

Yo: Si... por eso estamos aquí.

Según Ivan, en Prypiat y alrededores existen grupos de soldados expertos tanto en combate como en supervivencia y que prácticamente nadie sabe de su existencia.

Tina y yo caminamos por horas por la ciudad y nada.

Tina: Creo que este lugar es un cementerio.

Yo: Si... Cuando el accidente ocurrió... Todos corrieron despavoridos...

Stalker: ¡Arriba las manos!

Yo: Tranquilo... Tranquilo... Somos aliados.

Stalker: Si si... y seremos amigos de por vida y una familia feliz... ¡Si bajas las manos, te haré un nuevo ojo en la frente!

Cuando el tipo se acerca lo suficiente a Tina lo derriba y le quita el arma.

Tina: (Le apunta con su arma) ¡Quien eres!

Stalker: Tranquila pequeña... no soy un bandido... no quiero problemas...

Le quito el arma a Tina y se la devuelvo al tipo.

Yo: Nosotros tampoco...

Stalker: Veo que no son bandidos... Ni siquiera creo que sean de aquí.

Yo: Mi nombre es Frost y ...

El cielo empieza a oscurecerse y una sirena empieza a sonar.

Stalker: ¡Mierda! ¡Si quieren vivir siganme!

Tina: ¡Que ocurre! ¡A donde vas!

Stalker: ¡Como les digo, si quieren vivir dejen las preguntas para después y siganme!

Lo seguimos hasta una fabrica que parece abandonada y nos encerramos en una habitación con ventanas tapiadas con placas de acero.

Stalker: Bien... creo que aquí estaremos a salvo.

Tina: ¡¿Que fue eso?!

Stalker: "Eso" Pequeña... Fue un fenómeno llamado "Emisión". Cuando La Zona se vuelve inestable y necesita "liberar tensión" ocurre esto, una descarga masiva de radiación. Casi todo lo que se encuentre fuera de un lugar seguro como este, muere... o algo peor.

Permanecemos en silencio mientras el cielo se torna rojizo.

Yo: Y cuanto duran estas emisiones.

Stalker: Varían... Hay veces que duran media hora como veces que dura todo el día... por lo que puedo observar, no le debe de quedar mas de una hora de vida a esta... Oh... perdón... me llamo Grisly.

Yo: ...(lo miro fijamente)

Grisly: Bien amigo Frosty... ¿que noticias me traes de las afueras?.

Yo: Es Frost... y... estamos en guerra...

Grisly: ¿Algo mas?

Tina: ¡¿Algo mas?!

Grisly: Pequeña... Cuando vives lo que yo he vivido...que el mundo este en guerra no es nada nuevo...

Tina: ¡Pequeña...!

Paro a Tina antes que le de un buen golpe en la cara.

Yo: El problema es... que es una guerra de todos contra uno y... estamos perdiendo.

Grisly: ¡¿Que?!

Yo: Un tipo llamado Madara y otro enmascarado han declarado la tercera guerra mundial y están exterminando a todos...

Grisly: ¡¿Dos imbéciles declarando una guerra mundial...?! ¿Con que ejercito?

Tina: Ninguno. Solo clones del mismo...

Grisly: Bien... no se que se han fumado pero...

Yo: Si vieras Moscú, lo creerías...

Grisly: Y... ¿vienen aquí para refugiarse?.

Yo: No, sino a reclutar.

Grisly empieza a reír.

Grisly: Amigos... son graciosos... aquí viven asesinos y terroristas... no creo que quieran salvar el mundo.

Tina: Pero si sus vidas... y si Madara triunfa morirán todos.

Grisly: Mierda... Bien... si quieren comenzar con algo... hay un bar... llamado 100 Rads ubicado en Rostok, podría llevarlos pero... no creo que logren mucho.

Tina: ¿Que hay en ese lugar?

Grisly: Un puesto de Deber. Si quieren empezar por algo... lo mejor es ir por Deber.

Yo: ¿Quienes son ellos?

Grisly: Oh, claro... (Saca un panfleto en ruso) Deber es una de las facciones que habita en esta zona...Deja hacerte un breve resumen:

Deber es una facción bien armada que recluta gente que esta de acuerdo con sus ideologías de proteger al mundo de la Zona.

Libertad a diferencia de Deber quieren una apertura total de la Zona. Por cierto, ten cuidado, Deber y Libertad se odian a muerte.

Los Stalkers o solitarios, como yo, que llegamos del exterior para tener una nueva vida, aunque no tenemos pasaporte por supuesto.

Los Bandidos...ladrones, asesinos, odiados por casi todos. Si vez uno, mátalo o corre.

Y los militares, que son básicamente, las fuerzas del gobierno.

Obviamente existen mas facciones, pero estas son las que quieres y lo mas probable te topes. Esos y los mercenarios.

Bien aun deben de faltar mas de media hora... quieren algo de comer.

Yo: Gracias, apenas nos quedan suministros...

Tina: Gracias...

Grisly: (Con una sonrisa) Una vez un amigo me dijo... "En la Zona todos somos hermanos"...

Juntamos la comida que teníamos entre los tres y empezamos a comer, Grisly nos contó anécdotas de como era la vida en esta "Zona", encendimos un pequeño fuego y esperamos.


	9. Capitulo 8

**OTO NO KUNI (PAÍS DEL SONIDO)**

Konan: ¡Estamos cerca!

Todo el grupo principal de Akatsuki se moviliza para lo que creen que es uno de los clones de Madara. Cuando llegan, toda la ciudad esta destruida pero algunos habitantes están en la entrada resguardándose debajo de arboles y descansando.

Yahiko: ¡¿Están todos bien?!

Habitante: Si... Un shinobi nos ataco.

Konan: Con una armadura color carmesí y usuario de fuego, ¿no?.

Habitantes: Si pero... un grupo de jóvenes armados apareció y empezó a pelear con él, lo llevaron hacia el bosque para que pudiésemos huir.

Nagato: ¿Jóvenes armados...? Mierda...

Yahiko: Muchas gracias, ¡vamos!... Espero que no hayan muerto...

Todo lo grupo se dirigió al otro lado del la ciudad y al bosque indicado. Pasando por la ciudad que había sido totalmente arrasada, la sangre y los cuerpos abundaban por todos lados.

* * *

 **BOSQUE**

Mine: ¡No me subestimes! (Disparando un rayo gigantesco)

Madara: (Aparece detrás de ella) No lo hago.

Antes de poder apuñalarla Akame recibe el golpe con su katana.

Madara: Eres buena pero... (Empieza a lanzar golpe tras golpe) ¿puedes seguir mis pasos...?

Sin que ella se de cuenta suelta un kunai explosivo y salta.

Madara: Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku

Una gran llamarada envuelve los envuelve.

Madara: ... No entiendo como pudieron haber matado a uno de mis clones... Eh...

Bulat logro a tiempo proteger de las llamas a Akame y Mine.

Lubbock: Yo de ser ti no me moveria.

Mientras Madara estaba distraído Lubbock lo rodeo de hilo.

Madara intenta cortarlo con su Susanoo pero no lo logra.

Lubbock: Fuerte,¿No?

Madara: ... Mokuton Jukai Kōtan

Aunque al comienzo la madera se despedaza al golpear contra los hilos, poco a poco empiezan a ceder y se cortan.

Lubbock: Mierda... ¡Cuidado!

Las raíces empiezan a acercase al equipo y ellos intentan huir. Cuando las raíces están por llegarles, papeles bomba empiezan a destruir y hacer retroceder las mismas. Llega el grupo de Akatsuki.

Yahiko: ¿Están todos bien?.

Leone: Ahh justo a tiempo... ¿refuerzos?

Yahiko: Corran... nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Leone: ¿Eh...? Quien crees que somos...

Konan: Deberíamos dejar las charlas y presentaciones para después.

Madara: ehh... Nagato... cuanto tiempo...(sonrie) Bien... sean cuantos sean... todos caeran... Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin

Las raíces vuelven a salir y de ellas empiezan a salir flores.

Kakuzu: No te servirá de nada.

Kakuzu utiliza una de sus mascaras para quemar las flores antes de que terminen de florecer.

Kakuzu: Conozco ese jutsu... ya veo que también puedes usar el elemento madera, el ninja de Konoha con el que pelee también podía usarlo y utilizo ese mismo jutsu.

Yahiko: Bien... todos juntos..

Todos atacan a la vez.

Madara:...

Madara utiliza su Susanoo pero mientras Lubbock y Bulat retienen sus brazos, Nagato usa su Rinnegan para atraer a Madara y sacarlo del susanoo.

Madara: Crees que perderé contra mis propios ojos...

Madara con su Rinnegan lanza a Nagato por los aires aunque es atrapado por papeles de Konan.

Konan: ¿Estas bien?

Nagato: Si pero... ¿Sus ojos?

Mine,Kakuzo y Konan utilizan ataques explosivos mientras que Yahiko y Kisame intentan cortare los brazos al Susanoo con sus técnicas de agua. La combinación de ataques lanza a Madara fuera del Susanoo. Lubbock utiliza lanzas de hilo para herirlo pero no logran impactarle por el Rinnegan. Antes de que Madara logre incorporase en el suelo, es emboscado por Hidan y Leone, logra contrarrestar sus golpes pero Akame logra asestarle un corte en el brazo. Sin un brazo madara pierde su gunbai y por los continuos ataques de Hidan, Akame y Leone se ve forzado a dejarlo. Madara forma nuevamente su Susanoo pero Bulat carga contra él.

Madara: ¡Mierda, si que son molestos!

Madara lanza bolas de fuego pero gracias a la armadura de Bulat no recibe daño y logra destruir la defensa de Madara.

* * *

 **CIUDAD REPUBLICA**

Enmascarado: mmm...¿Se están poniendo las cosas interesantes?

Madara: Como dividí el poder en muchos de mis clones, ellos apenas tienen un quince por ciento de mi poder... pero aun lo hacen bien... que lastima que deba eliminarlos.

Madara envía una gran cantidad de chakra a su clon.

* * *

Madara: ... Me parece que es hora de ponerse serio.

Al clon le vuelve a crecer la mano. Y empieza a manifestar el chakra recibido.

Madara: ¡Bien!, se merecen esto...Fue divertido pero...

Madara forma el Susanoo completo.

Madara: Este baile debe terminar.

Konan: Es... gigante.

Yahiko: ¡Como nos enfrentaremos a eso!.

Leone: Creo que esto es...

Madara: No se desanimen... Fue una buena pelea, no muchos sobreviven hasta este momento... Pero...

Susanoo empieza a desenfundar la espada.

Madara: Este es el final...

Susanoo lanza una onda de corte. Pero una muralla de fuego logra contener el golpe y partir la espada.

Korra: ¡Llegan los refuerzos!

Kakashi, Korra y un ejercito de maestros fuego y tierra llegan.

Yahiko: ¡Justo a tiempo!

Zuko: Con que él es Madara...Debo admitir tu fuerza pero... La nación del fuego no tiene rival.

Madara:...

Leone: Eh, el del pelo naranja... ¿Quien es el abuelo?.

Yahiko:(enojado)... Señor del fuego Zuko...

Zuko: Bien... Terminemos con esto... Da lo mejor que tengas porque no nos contendremos...

El Susanoo carga todo su poder en su otra espada y la desenfunda.

Madara:...

Mientras que los maestros fuego cargan sobre Zuko una gran bola de fuego los maestros tierra empiezan a rodearla de piedra como si fuese una granada.

El Susanoo arremete con su espada y ellos lanzan la bola de fuego/piedra.

Madara: ¡Crees que eso bastara!.

La espada del Susanoo corta la bola y funciona exactamente como una granada dañando al Susanoo.

Zuko: ¡Mas!.

Yahiko, Kisame y Kakuzo contribuyen atacando a Madara con dragones y tiburones gigantes de agua, obviamente no le hacen ningún daño pero no permiten su avance. Lo mismo ocurre con los ataques de Konan, Deidara, Mine y Kakashi. Mientras Madara es distraído por la combinación de ataques, otras 3 granadas llegan hasta su Susanoo, dos son destruidas pero la ultima impacta contra la pierna de Susanoo destruyéndola. Aunque esta misma empieza a regenerarse, los ataques se dirigen a su pierna indolente regenerarla. Otras ocho granadas son lanzadas y cinco logran impactar, casi destruyendo el Susanoo por completo y causándole algunos daños a Madara aunque el automáticamente se regenera.

Konan: ¡Muere!

Madara: ...

Madara al caer en el suelo, activa la trampa de Konan y el mismo explota gracias a 200 papeles bomba que ella coloco por debajo. El clon explota y pierde ambas piernas, un brazo y media cabeza.

Yahiko: Ya no se regenera...

El clon de Madara se destruye.

* * *

 **CIUDAD** **REPÚBLICA**

Enmascarado: Veo que terminaste... ¿Verdad?...

Madara (Sonriendo): Al fin...


	10. Capitulo 9

**ROSTOK - BAR 100 RADS**

Luego de salir de nuestro refugio improvisado, nos dirigimos a Rostok, mas precisamente un bar "100 Rads", un lugar donde los stalkers de cualquier facción podían descansar y prepararse para el duro día a día de la Zona.

Luego de descansar por unos minutos.

Yo: Bien deberíamos ir a ver al capitán de Deber primero...

Grisly: Ehhh... Si vas por ese lado se quedan solos...

Tina: ¿Miedo?

Grisly: Nada de eso, solo que... los autónomos como yo no nos llevamos con las facciones... los esperare aquí... solo un consejo, no luzcan como militares...

Nos despedimos de Grisly y nos movemos hasta el puesto de Deber.

Soldado de Deber: ¿Que buscas aquí stalker? ¿Alistarte?.

Yo: Quiero hablar con su comandante, es importante.

Soldado de Deber: Pasa, pero la niña y las armas deben quedarse, la base no es una guardería.

Tina: ¡¿Que dijiste pedazo de basura?!.

Soldado de Deber: Guarda tu bo...

Antes de terminar Tina golpea en el estomago y en la cara al soldado, rompiéndole el vidrio de la mascara de gas.

Soldado de Deber 2: Jajaja pequeña... Si que vales, pueden pasar...

Entramos y nos sentamos en el despacho del General Voronin.

Voronin: Bien que los trae hasta aquí...

Yo: Necesitamos la ayuda de Deber, fuera de la Zona esta ocurriendo una guerra de magnitudes apocalípticas.

Voronin: Camarada...

Yo: Frost, y ella es Tina.

Voronin: Bien... Frost, Deber lucha contra la Zona no contra gobiernos, y aunque así fuese, no tenemos el personal para hacerlo...

Tina: Pero general... si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados y no nos unimos, la humanidad podría ser exterminada...

Voronin: Mierda... Puedo enviar un mensaje al cuartel general, pero... es todo lo que puedo... lo siento.

Yo: (Desanimado) Gracias general...

Voronin: Si los altos mandos aceptan la misión... ¿Donde iremos?

Yo: Rusia... Vallan a Moscú, al metro y busquen a los supervivientes... Ellos están en las estación Trubnaja.

Tina y yo nos levantamos y nos vamos al bar.

Grisly: ¿Buenas?.

Tina: No...

Yo: No sabemos... Dijo que enviaría un mensaje al cuartel y que en caso de sumarse enviarían sus soldados a Rusia para ayudar a los supervivientes.

Grisly: ¿Que harán ahora?.

Yo: Tratar de convencer a los solitarios y a los de Libertad.

Grisly: ¡Ohhhh...! Espera, no puedes juntar a Deber y Libertad... Es como juntar a los estadounidenses y rusos en una misma habitación.

Tina: Ahora mismo... lo están y están rezando para que no sean aniquilados.

Grisly: Mierda... Tengo una idea... Tengo algunos amigos en Libertad, porque no me dejas que le explique la situación y luego hablare con mis compañeros solitarios para que corran la voz y mas stalkers se unan a la causa.

Tina: Me gusta la idea...

Yo: Si no tenemos otra...

Grisly: Sera lo mejor... Libertad no es muy amigable con los amigos de Deber... Lo mejor seria que fueses aquí... (Saca su PDA y me señala). Hay un puesto militar, tal vez puedan convencerlos... sino los dejan como queso suizo.

Yo: Creo... que no tenemos otra... (Me levanto junto con Tina) Gracias por todo...

Saludo a Grisly y nos vamos a la base militar. Nos toma aproximadamente una hora llegar hasta ella.

Soldado: ¡Alto ahí! (Apuntándonos).

Yo: Tranquilo... vengo a hablar con el que este al mando...

Soldado: ¿Razón?.

Yo: El mundo esta en guerra y las principales potencias están cayendo.

Soldado: Mierda... ¿Tu también lo sabes?...

Yo: Venimos de afuera...

Soldado: Bien... Pasen.

El guardia nos deja pasar, pero toda la base en vez de vernos como enemigos están muy ocupados con preparativos para algún tipo de misión como para prestarnos atención, es seguro que la situación fuera de la Zona es infernal.

Entramos en el despacho del Teniente Scaley.

Yo: Teniente.

Scaley: Bien... Con que saben lo que ocurre fuera de aquí...

Tina: Justamente estamos aquí por eso... Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para pelear contra Madara.

Scaley: ¿Madara? ... Ahhh, el tipo de rojo que ataco Moscú ¿verdad?...

Nos lo dice casi con una expresión de despreocupación hiela la sangre.

Scaley: Pero... ¿Han escuchado de... Nevec?

Tina: Es una de las principales empresas de seguridad en el planeta, y una influencia directa tanto en la ISSS y en ONU.

Scaley: Y los que están atacando Chernobyl.

Yo: ¡¿Que?!

Scaley: Tal y como suena... No debería decírselos ya que... es clasificado pero... Como esta el mundo... Hace aproximadamente dos días una de las patrullas que protegía la entra a la ciudad de Prypiat fue atacada por un grupo de soldados que portaban armas bastante avanzadas, como es de esperar huyeron, por lo que los soldados nos contaron determinamos que eran armas de aceleración... Un arma de aceleración es una que dispara balas aceleradas por electromagnetismo, para no extenderme mas...

Tina: (asombrada) Un rifle Gauss.

Scaley: Veo que estas familiarizada con el termino.

Tina: Hace un año use un rifle de francotirador experimental que concuerda con esa descripción.

Scaley: ...

Scaley: Primero pensamos que era otro país atacando... Estadounidenses, chinos o algún otro país con los fondos para pagar eso... Pero cuando vi esto (saca un pad de datos con fotos, una de ellas muestra a un soldado con uniforme bastante extraño muerto, la siguiente se muestra un pad de datos y la ultima el pad encendido con un logotipo), para los no muy avispados, este es el logotipo de uno de los grupos de mercenarios que utiliza Nevec en secreto para sus "trabajos humanitarios".

Yo: Pero... que puede querer Nevec en Chernobyl... No hay nada...

Scaley: Voy a ignorar los ojos rojos, pero creo que no eres la típica niña pequeña que aparece en un páramo nuclear...

Yo: ¿Tina?

Tina: Recuerdas Tunguska... Lo que llego a la Tierra en ese accidente no se destruyo...

Yo: Si... el virus Gastrea que...

Tina: Gastrea es uno de sus derivados... ¿Recuerdas el llamado Virus T?

Yo: Si, el que los bio terroristas habían lanzado en los Estados Unidos, en el 98 según los informes de la ONU.

Tina: La forma de vida que llego era una forma de vida que al entrar en contacto con cualquier otro tipo de materia se apropiaba de ella y la controlaba... Según los informes cuando llego a Tunguska, transformo los arboles y piedras en un ejercito armado... Aunque no habían fotos, los informes describieron como las piedras se agrupaban y tomaban la forma de los soldados que estaban ahí... Obviamente fueron masacrados pero,con la ayuda de un grupo de países lograron pararlo y encubrir todo esto... pero, la forma de vida sobrevivió y se multiplico, los países que participaron en la defensa se repartieron el "virus" y empezaron a experimentar con el... Como la tecnología no era suficiente para hacerle pruebas para la crear armas con el, la investigación estuvo en estado "congelado" hasta el 83, cuando el gobierno soviético llevo a la forma de vida hasta el centro de investigación de armas biológicas o... Chernobyl... Luego de tres años, eso tomo el control de la planta nuclear, tratando de transformarla como lo hizo en Tunguska pero... antes de que pudiese tomar control de uno de los reactores, se libero toda la radiación de la planta para que eliminase a la criatura...

Yo: Dijiste que tenia otras formas... pero...

Tina: Segun lo que Umbrella tenia en sus archivos, el "parasito" cuando tomaba control de un huésped de tipo animal lo llevaba a lo mas primitivo de su ser... En Japon se experimento con humanos, mas específicamente, mujeres embarazadas, se encontró que el gen que tomaba control del cerebro y en algunos casos mutaba en las criaturas que conoces como Gastreas, perdía fuerza en su descendencia...

Yo:... En su descendencia femenina... ¿verdad?

Tina asiente.

Tina: Y es así como nacemos nosotras... Las "niñas malditas", "niñas con el poder de un ejercito"... Así nos llamaba Nevec. Por supuesto yo no soy la única en el mundo, hay muchas mas variaciones que se crearon del "parásito"... pero estas son las mas "conocidas" en el mundo.

Scaley: Y Nevec quiere venir a tomar su parte para prepararse para el apocalipsis. El apodado "Origen" es básicamente la forma de vida donde todo comenzó, una teoría es que estos derivados de Origen ya son inservibles por el tiempo desde su separación o directamente muertos por la situación mundial actual.

Yo: Y... ¿Cual es el plan?

Scaley: Sabemos que estas reuniendo gente para ayudar en Moscú.

Tina y yo quedamos en silencio.

Scaley: Tranquilos, no crean que los arrestare ni nada, pero nos vendría bien alguien que reuniese a toda la gente de la Zona para una pelea a gran escala contra Nevec. (Antes de poder contestar su frase) Quiero celebrar una pequeña conferencia de paz aquí, en la base... Se que Deber y Libertar, y los stalkers y los bandidos se querran asesinar, pero... no hay tiempo para esas tonterías, no con lo que tenemos entre manos.

Yo: Tengo a un stalker que nos esta ayudando con el frente de Libertad y con la facción de los libres que conoce...

Scaley: ¡Pasa...!.

Grisly: Teniente.

Scaley: Descanse mayor.

Yo: ¡¿Pero que?!...

Grisly: Tranquilo, no te exaltes, si... soy un infiltrado en los stalkers, para darte el resumen, me enviaron para prevenir que la gente de la Zona se altere por lo sucedido fuera. Cuando los vi, se notaban a kilómetros que eran recién llegados, así que me quede con ustedes porque pensé que eran refugiados pero... cuando hablaron de reclutar gente para enfrentarse a Madara...

Scaley: Bien.. . Ahora que estamos todos, ¿Grisly?...

Grisly: Si ya di aviso a mis mensajeros... Si todo sale bien, en dos días tendremos a los lideres de las facciones en la ceremonia.

Scaley: Bien... Frost, Tina, los quiero en la ceremonia, explicaran lo que vieron fuera de la Zona e intentaremos convencer que se unan a las defensas contra Nevec... Hasta entonces... Insisto en que se queden en la base...

Tina: Por mi no hay problema...

Yo:Bien... Mejor preparamos que decir...

* * *

 **CIUDAD REPÚBLICA**

Madara: Obito, cuanto crees que falte para que el Gedo este totalmente cargado. Ya quiero salir de este cascaron vació.

El enmascarado se quita la mascara.

Obito: Poco Madara, pronto podrás volver a la vida... Y podremos traer la paz a este mundo maldito... (Luego de una pequeña risa) Pronto todos despertaran de esta ilusión y verán un mundo perfecto creado por la autentica diosa...

Madara: Bien... Y...¿mis ojos?...

Obito:... Pronto...


	11. Capitulo 10

**BASE MILITAR (DÍA DE LA CEREMONIA DE PAZ)**

Parece que la Ceremonia sera celebrada en una oficina de planeamiento estratégico, aunque se preparo la sala para los invitados, aun se ven mapas y zonas marcadas con puntos estratégicos, puede ser que los dejaran para inspirar confianza a los demás lideres, o simplemente no les prestaron atención. El teniente se levanta, se coloca en la cabeza de la mesa.

Scaley: Bien... Los he convocado aquí por una simple razón... Tina, Frost (nos hace seña para levantarnos y hablar)

Krylov (Líder de Deber): Espero que valga la pena... Hacerme perder el tiempo con esta escoria.

Loki (Líder de Libertad): Cálmate, yo tampoco quiero respirar tu aire pero, parece que algo grande se traen estos dos.

Yo: Caballeros, mi nombre es Derek Westbrook pero pueden llamarme Frost.

Tina: Mi nombre es Tina Sprout. Lo que les venimos a decir es de extrema importancia...

(Tina informa a los lideres de la invasión de Nevec a la planta nuclear y de lo que esta sucediendo fuera de la zona, junto con el plan para enfrentarnos a Madara).

Loki:... Wow, eso es...

Krylov: ¡Creen que me tragare estas estupideces sin ninguna prueba!.

Loki: Odio admitirlo pero...

Yo: Pero es la verdad, ya vieron ademas a Tina, como pueden no creerle después...

Krylov: ¿Por sus ojos rojos y porque derribo a un guardia? Seguro esta borracho... Aun no entiendo como Voronin perdió su tiempo con...

Beard (Líder y representantes de los Solitarios): Señores, se que parecerán desviaros de unos locos pero, no creo que se halla convocado a los lideres de las facciones mas influyentes simplemente para exponer cosas sin sentido.

Jack (Líder de los Bandidos): Odio decirlo, pero Beard tiene razón, mis chicos han estado preguntando porque no pueden contactar con sus conocidos fuera de la Zona, ademas hace unos días encontraron a un soldado del Monolito muerto con agujeros de bala muy grandes como para ser echos por una simple AK.

Scaley: Entiendo sus preocupaciones, si yo estuviese en sus lugares, sin haber recibido las llamadas que yo he recibido en estos últimos días también dudaría, pero... la amenaza es real, y si no hacemos algo...

Krylov: Un alienígena nos destruirá... Claro...

Loki: No... quería hacer este anuncio pero veo que no queda nada mas por hacer... (Saca su PDA con fotos de una bestia masacrada)...

Krylov: Y eso...

Loki: Encontramos a su cazador (muestra la siguiente foto, uno de los mercenarios de Nevec) y su arma (la ultima foto, un rifle Gauss)... El arma esta en la armería de Libertad, íbamos a intentar hacer ingeniería inversa para poder aplicar esa tecnología a nuestras armas... pero luego de ver todo esto...

Krylov:...

Todos se quedan en silencio por unos minutos.

Loki: No se los demás, pero no arriesgare a mis chicos a un peligro, pudiendo protegerlos de él.

Beard: Cuenten con nosotros también.

Jack: ¿Asaltar la planta nuclear y enfrentarnos a una fuerza bastante superior a nosotros? ... Seguro sacamos un buen botín de esto...

Scaley: ¿Krylov?...

Krylov: Si llega a ser mentira... Lamentaran haberse metido con Deber...

Scaley: Bien... Preparen a sus hombres, nos veremos en Prypiat en tres días, lleven sus mejores equipamientos, estaremos en desventaja pero mientras menos se, mejor. El camarada Grisly les dejara un mapa de como llegar a Prypiat y al punto de reunión...

La reunión se disipa y los lideres parten a sus cuarteles, Tina y yo nos preparamos para el asalto a Chernobyl.

* * *

 **PRYPIAT (DIA DEL ASALTO)**

El día había llegado, todo estaba preparado para el asalto contra Nevec, la infantería de nuestra alianza caminaba rumbo a la central nuclear, encontramos resistencia, aunque básicamente eran mutantes y algún que otro grupo del monolito, Krylov nos dijo que estaban actuando raro, normalmente las tropas del monolito actúan como una secta que defiende a su dios pero estos contrariamente, parecían pelear por su propia supervivencia, aunque de una manera errática. Luego de cruzar la ciudad nos encontramos con el plato principal, la infantería de Nevec que ya estaba combatiendo contra nuestro ataque. Aunque nosotros tenemos algunos helicópteros y blindados, ellos les hacen frente como si de infantería se tratase.

Yo: ¡Bien... Como lo planeamos!...

Nuestro plan era simple, proteger a Tina mientras ella se infiltra dentro de la planta, ella al tener los genes de Origen, no seria afectada por su influencia. Cuando llegase a Origen, solo debería tomar la muestra y destruirla antes de que se volviese etérea.

Tina: Bien... Avanzo.

Yo: ¡No hagas ninguna locura!.

Tina asiente y corre entre el fuego enemigo, nosotros le ofrecemos fuego de cobertura mientras avanza entre los escombros y barricadas improvisadas por los miembros de Nevec.

Tina logra entrar a la planta, y nosotros redirigimos el fuego de una forma agresiva para eliminar a cuanto soldado de Nevec veamos acercarse a la puerta. Lo extraño es, que ninguno intenta tal cosa.

* * *

 **INTERIOR DE LA PLANTA NUCLEAR**

Tina corre por los pasillos de planta, extrañamente no se encuentra con ningún soldado de Nevec, solo soldados del monolito muertos y algunos en el suelo delirando...

Tina:...

Soldado del Monolito: Mi... Cabeza...

Luego de investigar en varias habitaciones, ella encuentra lo que es una puerta blindada derretida, la abertura es tan grande que 2 personas podrían entrar a la vez.

Tina: ¿Quien podría haber echo esto?

Origen: (Hija mía... Me estas buscando... Ven... Ven... Sigue derecho y encontraras mi luz...)

Tina escucha en su cabeza la voz de Origen llamándola, y sigue sus instrucciones... hasta que se topa con una puerta blindada gigantesca. La misma, al llegar Tina se abre sola.

Origen: (Hija mía...)

Tina: Imposible...

Ante ella se materializa un niño no mas joven que Tina.

Origen: (Eres de mi sangre,puedo sentirlo...)

Tina: ¿Que... que eres?

Origen: (Yo... Yo soy el primero de todos... Cuando todo fue creado... Dios creo a un ser sin ningún defecto... a mi... pero al ver lo poderoso que era, se atemorizo y me desterró al Prixys... una prisión donde él creyó que me quedaría hasta el final de los tiempos... Y luego creo a los humanos... Seres inferiores que pudiese dominar... Muchos de ustedes intentaron tomar mi poder, pero siempre logre apoderarme de sus mentes...)

Tina: ¡¿Que es lo que quieres?!

Origen: (Reclamar lo que es mio... Este mundo...)

Origen destruye las paredes de hormigón hasta hacerse una salida. Tina le dispara pero las balas rebotan en un campo de fuerza.

Origen: (¡Es inútil!)

Tina es golpeada por una onda y queda inconsciente.

* * *

 **EXTERIOR DE LA PLANTA NUCLEAR**

Soldado de Deber: ¡¿Que es eso?! a

Origen empieza a absorber a los soldados mas cercanos,sus cuerpos recobran la vida convirtiéndolos en simples zombies y empiezan a atacar a cualquiera que tengan a tiro.

Yo: (Por radio)¡Todos a cubierto, todos ataquen a Origen!

Todos nuestros disparos rebotan en un campo de fuerza.

Origen: (jajaja, sus patéticas armas no tienen efecto en mi...)

Origen prepara una bola de fuego y derriba todos los helicópteros.

Krylov:(Por radio) ¡Mierda, ha destruido nuestro apoyo aéreo de un golpe, retirada!

Origen:(Nadie escapara)

Él forma una barrera impidiendo que nadie salga. Y procede a absorber y reanimar mas soldados.

Yo:(Por radio) ¡¿Que haremos?!

Loki:(Por radio) Creo... que...

La radio es interferida por estática, y un relámpago cae en Origen y en sus soldados, la barrera cae y el campo de fuerza parece estar debilitado.

Yo: ¡¿Pero quien?!

?: ¡Ataquen!

Un ejercito de mujeres idénticas se pone en posición y empiezan a acribillar a los soldados controlados por Origen. Aunque ellos se defienden, las balas parecen ser destruidas por algún campo eléctrico.

?: ¡Retírense, nosotras nos encargaremos!

Yo: ¡No! ¡Es demasiado...!

?: "Por favor, retírense, es peligroso" pide Misaka.

Misaka: "Estamos aquí para vencer al Primogénito" explica Misaka.

Yo:... (Confundido, tanto con lo que dijo como en su forma de hablar). ¿Quienes son?

Un soldado con una vestimenta que se asemeja a los uniformes de los aliados en la segunda guerra mundial me ayuda a levantarme.

Soldado: Bien... Deberían hacerle caso a la dama e irse, nosotros nos encargaremos de meter al Primogénito de nuevo en su caja.

?: ¡Rápido preparen el portal!

Soldado: A la orden comandante Misaka.

Mientras la mayoría de los soldados corren fuera del campo de batalla.

Yo: ...

Soldado: Si planeas quedarte ...bien, pero tápate los oídos.

Me tapo los oídos como ordena. El empieza a dibujar un extraño símbolo que parece un pentagrama (con punta hacia arriba) pero mucho mas raro y empieza a recitar algo. El circulo se ilumina.

Soldado:¡Portal abierto!

?: Infernal Darkness

Un tipo con una gabardina y cara tapada con un pañuelo (todo negro) aparece y dos dragones formados por llamas negras empiezan a morder el escudo del Primogénito.

?: Misaka golpealo con todo lo que tienes, cuando su escudo se destruya usare el infernal con las chains para arrastrarlo al Prixys.

Misaka utiliza algún tipo de poder electromagnético y supercarga los casquillos para utilizarlos como balas magnéticas.

Misaka: ¡Kuro!

Kuro: Infernal Darkness, Chains of Soul

Ademas de otros dos dragones de fuego obscuro y unas cadenas que salen del portal se clavan a la piel del Primogénito y empiezan a jalarlo hacia el portal.

Misaka:¡Fuego!

El ejercito de chicas dispara al Primogénito para sumar mas presión al ataque.

Aunque el Primogénito intenta romper las cadenas, las mismas no sufren daño alguno, las chicas que disparan están protegidas por el campo eléctrico y tampoco son alcanzadas por su ataque. Poco a poco el Primogénito es arrastrado hasta el Prixys.

Primogénito: (¡Donde esta!)

?: (Con un tono burlón) ¿La buscabas?...

Se teletransporta otra chica a nuestro lado,esta al igual que Misaka tiene pelo marrón y coletas, ella esta cargando a Tina.

Primogénito: (¡Maldita!)

Misaka:¡Ya me harte de ti!

Atrae y clava varias barras de metal de las estructuras de hormigón en todo el cuerpo del Primogénito y las utiliza de pararrayos. Luego es absorbido y llevado al Prixys.

Misaka: ¡Cierra el portal!

El soldado lanza agua que tenia guardada en su mochila, el portal y el circulo desaparecen.

Misaka: Bien...

* * *

 **BOSQUE- PAÍS DEL FUEGO**

?: Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu

Sasuke: Amaterasu

El Amaterasu de Sasuke impacta y contrarresta la bola de fuego.

Sasuke:...

?: Sasuke...

Sasuke:... Creí que te había matado...

Itachi:... No vengo a pelear...

Sasuke: ¡Pero si vienes a morir!

Sasuke se mueve a la espalda de Itachi e intenta apuñalarlo con su espada con Chidori, pero alguien lo intercepta y chocan sus espadas.

?: Tiempo sin vernos...

Sasuke: ¡¿...?!

Sasuke: ¿Un genjutsu?

Itachi: No...

Shisui: Es la realidad Sasuke...

Sasuke: ¡Imposible... Yo tengo tus ojos, y... Y tu moriste hace mucho...!

Shisui: Es difícil de explicar pero...

Sasuke: Tengo tiempo...

Shisui:... Bien... Cuando caí por ese precipicio no morí...

* * *

 **CATEDRAL DE LA CAUSALIDAD**

Shisui: ¿Donde estoy...? Mi vista... ¿porque puedo ver...?

?: Yo te traje aquí...

Shisui: ¿Que... Quien eres?

?: Mi nombre Deus, dios del tiempo-espacio. Te he traído hasta aquí para salvarte y pedir tu ayuda... En un futuro, la linea temporal sera afectada por una entidad con un poder que yo en ese tiempo, no tendré...

Shisui: Si tu eres Dios, entonces porque...

Deus: Mi poder se debilita, gracias a que esa entidad que vive en tu plano de existencia esta robando mi energía.

Shisui: ¿Quieres que mate a esa persona?

Deus: No podrías... Tu solo no, pero cuando llegue el momento, deberás intentar desbaratar sus planes... Cuando llegue el momento exacto, te enviare de nuevo.

* * *

Shisui: Hasta hoy, pase todo mi tiempo en la Catedral de la causalidad... Itachi, cuando murió, fuera de esta ilusión, fue llamado también...

Sasuke: ¿Ilusión...?

Itachi: Sasuke... ¡Nada de esto es real!... Ni siquiera tu...

Sasuke: Jajaja, malditos...

Sasuke ataca a Itachi y Shisui pero todos sus ataques son evadidos...

Sasuke: ¡Malditos...!

Itachi: Todo es una mentira... El enmascarado te mintió para que siguieses en su juego... Creó un yo falso para que lo matases y te apropiases de sus ojos... Pero tu yo real no fue atrapado en esta ilusión, y esta peleando ahora mismo para sacarnos...

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Sasuke... (Itachi tira sus armas...) Si quieres vivir en esta mentira asesiname... Ya lo hiciste una vez... Vuelvelo a hacer... No me resistiré... Shisui,no hagas nada...

Shisui: ¡Itachi!.

Itachi: ¡No!.

Sasuke: ¡Ahhhhhh, muere desgraciado!

Itachi: Recuerdas a tu amigo... Naruto...

Sasuke arremete contra Itachi pero...

(Al ultimo segundo para) Sasuke: ¿Porque...?

Itachi: Él y tu pelearon mucho, pero al final lograron hacer prospero un mundo...

Sasuke: ¡Cállate!(Imágenes de sus amigos, Naruto, Sakura,Kakashi rondan por su mente)...

Itachi: Y tuvieron unos lindos hijos... Tu hija, Sarada es hermosa y talentosa...

Sasuke: (Baja su espada) ¡CÁLLATE!

Itachi: (Lo abraza, y Sasuke suelta la espada...) Se que es difícil... Pero... Debemos hacer lo correcto... Hermano...

Sasuke:...


	12. Capitulo 11

**BASE MILITAR**

Luego de evacuar la planta nuclear y dejar guardias...

Scaley: Saben... Yo cuando vine a La Zona... sabia que me encontraría cosas raras... ¡Pero un demonio, un ejercito de clones colegialas, una chica que puede disparar rayos y guardias de la segunda guerra mundial no era mi idea...!

Kuro: ¿Se calmo...? (Scaley le da la palabra)... No puedo decir mucho, pero representamos a una fuerza especial que trabaja con casos paranormales como este...

Scaley: Cazafantasmas...

Misaka: Voy a...(se carga de electricidad para intentar electrocutarlo)

Kuro: ¡Misaka! (ella, cancela su carga y se calma...)... Primero le agradecería mas respeto hacia quienes impiden que el mundo se valla al demonio...

Scaley: Pues...

Kuro: Lo que ocurre fuera, sobrepasa nuestra organización, pero...

Yo: Podríamos estar todo el día discutiendo estas cosas o simplemente preocuparnos de lo que es importante, ¿teniente...?

Scaley: Podría dejarlo pasar pero...

Yo: Teniente... le prometo que lo que acaba de ver no es ni la mitad de raro de lo que Tina y yo hemos presenciado en estos tiempos...

Scaley:... Me estoy arrepintiendo de siquiera seguir vivo... pero... una promesa una promesa, hablare con todos los lideres y les diré que se dirijan a Moscú...

Yo: Bien pero Moscú es solo la primera parada, necesitamos que prepare a todos para un asalto a Ciudad República.

Scaley: ¿Y eso queda...?

Yo: Les dejare las coordenadas... Estoy seguro que podremos usar los transportes que Nevec dejo para llegar.

Scaley: Si...

Kuro: Bien... Todas nuestras tropas estarán a su disposición para el asalto...

Yo:... Ahora lo importante... (Saco el papel que Kakashi me dejo) Kakashi...

Kakashi: Frost...

Yo: Tenemos unos cuantos soldados que nos ayudaran...

Kakashi: Bien... Akatsuki se a unido y Korra trajo a los supervivientes de las cuatro naciones...

Yo: Como anda todo por ahí...

Kakashi: ¿Quieres saberlo...?

Ambos guardamos silencio por unos segundos...

Kakashi: Ahora mismo Korra fue a buscar a los supervivientes de la tribu agua del sur, ella partirá con ellos y algunos refuerzos desde allí hacia Ciudad República.

Yo: ¿Que resistencia podremos encontrar?

Kakashi: Segun shinobis que se infiltraron, Madara lleno todos los flancos con clones... Muchos...

Yo: Podríamos hacer un ataque en conjunto...

Kakashi: Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de llegar a la ciudad y enfrentarnos a Madara, mientras que el resto se queda distrayendo a sus clones.

Yo: Muchos morirán...

Kakashi: Si... pero muchos ya han muerto por no hacer nada...

Yo: Bien les daré las instrucciones a los demás... Nos veremos en el campo de batalla entonces...

Kakashi: Si...

Terminamos la comunicación. Luego de explicarle el plan a Scaley y a los demás lideres, la mayoría partimos hacia Moscú para la recogida de soldados y luego a Ciudad República.

* * *

 **2 HORAS ANTES DEL ASALTO**

Nos acercamos a Ciudad República y vemos la flota con maestros y shinobis. Unos diez artilleros listos para atacar mas cinco naves a tope de soldados armados hasta los dientes.

Yo: Bien... Veo la flota.

Tina: Juntaron un gran numero de gente.

Yo: Mientras mas mejor...

Scaley:(Radio) Nos aproximamos... Preparence, no sabemos que nos espera.

Tina/Yo: (Radio) Comprendido...

Mientras mas nos acercamos mas se nota la destrucción de la ciudad. Pero había algo raro.

Kakashi me llama.

Yo: ¿Que ocurre?

Kakashi: Algo ocurre en la ciudad... Todos los clones fueron retirados.

Yo: No tiene sentido.

Kakashi: Preparence para lo peor.

Al llegar al punto de reunión, era exactamente eso, no había ni clones ni rastro de alguna pelea. Nos toma una hora reunir a todos en el punto.

Yahiko: Bien... Estamos todos. Desde este punto tardaremos una hora en llegar a la ciudad.

Konan: Sera mejor movernos.

Empezamos a movernos, sin discursos, si descansos. Todos sabíamos lo que esta en juego y no necesitábamos que nadie nos lo recordara. Un ejercito de todo tipo de gente avanzando hacia la ciudad.

Luego de la larga caminata, llegamos a la entrada de la ciudad, los maestros reparan el puente para poder pasar y nos movemos hacia el Gedo Mazo, esa gigantesca estatua que podía verse desde cualquier punto de la ciudad. Ya no entraban almas como en el comienzo de esta locura, supongo... que somos los últimos.

Yahiko guiando al grupo como un líder junto con Konan y Nagato. Korra permaneciendo junto a su tribu. Kakashi guiando al segundo grupo. Algo no parecía bien.

Madara: ¡Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan!

Gigantescas raíces crecen del suelo destruyendo todo a su paso.

Madara: ¡Los estaba esperando! Mokuton: Mokuryu no jutsu

Tres dragones de madera empiezan a eliminar a nuestras tropas. La mayoría de los soldados ya han muerto por causa de este ataque coordinado. Mientras que los maestros y los shinobis intentan hacerle frente. Tina y yo logramos refugiarnos junto con algunos heridos. Maestros fuego intentan atacar a Madara por un flanco lleno de humo.

Madara: ¿Ehh...?

Las llamas lo alcanzan pero al ser Edo Tensei no sufre daño alguno.

Madara: ¡Idiotas... No entienden que no pueden matarme, solo sellarme!

Nagato lanza una espera negra hacia Madara. Pero el logra apropiarse de ella.

Madara: Chibaku Tensei... Bien...

Él la arroja y una buena parte de los maestros en esa parte es absorbido junto con rocas. La esfera se rodea de piedras formando una gran bola y cae al suelo matando a todos los que están cerca.

Yahiko: Mierda... No llevamos casi nada y ya mato a la mitad de nuestro ejercito...

Obito: Ya casi esta...

Madara: ... Voy a divertirme un poco mas entonces.

Cae en picada y empieza a matar a todos a golpes.

Madara: Patético.

Korra intenta tomarlo por sorpresa pero el esquiva la roca y le lanza una bola de fuego que es absorbida por Nagato. Konan rodea de papel mientras que Lubbock lo rodea con su hilo.

Madara: ¡Tendrán que hacer algo mejor!

Él usa el Susanoo para escapar de sus ataduras pero un disparo de Mine destruye el Susanoo de Madara. Maestros fuego y aire crean cuatro tornados de fuego y lo absorben.

Madara: Es inútil... Cualquier daño que me puedan causar sera...

Antes de terminar unos papeles se empiesan a pegar en el cuerpo de Madara.

Madara: ¿Ehh?

Kuro: No te percataste de eso... Mientras ellos atacaban, Konan y yo creamos runas que ahora mismo están sellando tu cuerpo.

Las extremidades de Madara quedan totalmente selladas. Y al salir del tornado ya no puede moverse.

Madara: Muy ingenioso... Pero...

Las runas son quemadas por su chakra.

Kuro: Imposible.

Madara: Crees que esos simples papeles pueden contra mi chakra. Obito, cuanto falta...

Kakashi: ¡Obito...!

Obito: Esta casi listo... Solo unos cuantos mas y esta lleno.

Madara: Bien...

Itachi: Yasaka no Magatama

Magatamas golpean a Obito y Madara.

Shisui: Espero que no lleguemos tarde...

Kakashi:... Itachi...

Yahiko: Llegas a tiempo...

Madara: para mi resurrección...

Obito:...

Madara: Tienen un buen equipo aquí... No seria justo, ¿que pelease con todas mi fuerzas?

Madara utiliza algún tipo de jutsu invisible para inmovilizar a Obito.

Obito: ¡Ahh! Desgraciado...

Madara: Creo que... es hora...

En el cielo se ve una pequeña marca.

Sasuke: ¡Ya sabemos tu plan... De tu genjutsu!

Madara: Ohh.. ¿el Tsukuyomi Infinito...?

Obito:... No...jaja...

Obito se levanta.

Madara: Ehh..¿Te resistes?

Madara queda paralizado.

Madara: ¡Que mierda...! Que estas haciendo...

El cielo empieza a resquebrajarse... Y la piel de Obito también...

Obito: ¿Ya era hora de despertar... Kurumi...?

Madara: ¡Quien eres!

Todos los soldados, los maestros, los shinobis empiezan a despedazarse... Mako, Bolin, Nagato, Konan... Madara.

Korra: ¡No! ¡Mako... Bolin...Papa...! (llorando)

Todos exceptuando algunos pocos como Korra, Kakashi, Yahiko...

Yo: ¡Que pasa...!

Tina: Estas...

Estoy siendo destruido igual que los demás...

Tina: (con lagrimas) ¡¿Que ocurre?!

* * *

Al desaparecer todo... La ciudad, la gente, los cadáveres... Están en un desierto, sin ningún tipo de vida. "Obito" deja ver su verdadera forma...Un hombre alto, con una gabardina negra, pelo negro, sin barba, con una mirada vacía... sin ningún tipo de dojutsu especial...

?: Al fin... Te tomaste tu tiempo...

Kurumi: Ara ara, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue matar a esos dos...?

?: ¿Lo tienes?...

Kurumi le da un ojo. Él se arranca uno de sus ojos y se lo implanta. Al parecer tiene conocimientos médicos así que él mismo se cura y termina la cirugía.

?: Bien... Todo esta funcionando como debe...

Kakashi: ¿Quien eres...?

?: ¿Mi nombre?... Hace tanto que no lo escucho...

Kurumi: Exactamente 420 años...

?: (para nada sorprendido) ¿420? Ehh..

Kakashi:...

Shisui: Nos atrapaste en ese genjutsu... ¿para que?

?: Todo era parte del plan... Mientras ustedes peleaban en sus guerras sin sentido Kurumi pudo absorber suficiente energía...

Itachi: ¿Energía para que...?

Abre el ojo y revela un Rinnegan...

Itachi: ¡¿Ese es... el Rinnegan de Sasuke...?! ¡¿Como lo conseguiste?!

Kurumi: ¿Como crees?...

Itachi: Imposible...

Kurumi: Debo de admitir que eran duros... Pero nada que el tiempo no pueda enfrentar... Puedo decir... (con una sonrisa y relamiendo sus labios) Que estaban deliciosos...

Itachi:...Maldito...

Shisui: ¡¿Para que quieres ese ojo?!

?: Mi familia fue asesinada... Todo lo que tenia, mi aldea, mis amigos, todo... fue destruido en frente de mis ojos... Y su asesino... ¡Fue tomado como un héroe!... ¡Gracias a esa maldita guerra que crearon... todos...! (aprieta su puño con ira)... Pero... Ya no mas... Traeré a diosa definitiva a nuestra realidad, y juntos crearemos un mundo donde las guerras no reclamen vidas inocentes...

Shisui: ¿Crearemos...?

?: Si... La energia... El Rinnegan... Todo fue para llamarla a ella... Aquella que ha visto la traición... la muerte... Kurome cargara con todo el odio para que ninguna otra persona tengo que sufrir...

Shisui: ¿Kurome...?

?: Ella es una diosa que esta atrapada en otra dimensión llamada Gamindustri, pero fue sellada por quienes la crearon... Cuando la gente genera odio,genera energía obscura, que dio origen a una diosa... Una diosa condenada a ser odiada... a sufrir por los demás... Pero... ella acepto ese destino por todos nosotros... y hoy la traeré a nuestra dimensión para rija el mundo...

Él junto con el chakra que Kurumi le entrega abren el portal espacio-tiempo...

?: ¡Korome...!

(recomiendo ver una foto de ella)Del portal una chica sale... De pelo azul oscuro, todo su atuendo es de color negro. Aunque su estatura es la de una niña su aura es terrorífica... Odio, sufrimiento, muerte reflejan sus ojos.

Kurumi: Ara ara... Muchas gracias por todo...

Kurumi le dispara y el cae en el suelo, el disparo no le causa ninguna herida pero si lo paraliza.

Kurumi: Hubiese sido muy difícil para mi traerla y mantener todo el plan sola...

?: ¡Maldita...!

Kurumi mete la mano en su pecho y agarra su corazón, rompiendo dolorosamente su caja torácica. Él se retuerce y grita de dolor mientras Kurumi parece disfrutarlo.

Kurumi: Tranquilo... no te comeré... No tendrías tan buen sabor como ellos... Pero necesito esto... (le arranca el ojo de Sasuke)... ¿Alguna petición?...

?:... Por favor... Kurome... Asegúrate que nadie ... mas sufra lo que yo...

Kurumi: (Un poco sorprendida)... Patético...

Y aplasta su corazón con su mano.

?: (Este es el final... Kurome... confió en ti... Mama...Papa...Azuka... Sus muertes no serán en vano...)


	13. Capitulo 12 (final de la primera part)

Kurumi: Bien... Parece que todo salio como esperaba... (suelta una risita)

Aparece otra Kurumi por un vórtice.

Kurumi: Bien...

Ella le da a lo que parece un clon suyo el ojo y como apareció desaparece.

Kurumi: Bien Kurome, terminamos aquí...

Kurome asiente.

Itachi aprovecha para atacar, se lanza contra Kurome.

Itachi: ¡Creen que las dejaremos irse después de todo!

Kurome bloquea el golpe de Itachi sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Itachi prueba atacando tres veces mas en tres flancos pero ninguno de sus ataques si quiera logran tomarla por desprevenida.

Kurome: ¡Mi turno!

Rápidamente se mueve detrás de Itachi, aunque no llega a golpearlo el suelo se resquebraja creando un cráter.

Shisui: ¡Cuidado!... Su cuerpo no refleja su verdadera fuerza...

Itachi:...

Shisui e Itachi utilizan su Katon para atacarla, pero no logran ningún tipo de reacción.

Itachi: ¡Imposible... Recibió nuestro ataque de frente...!

Kakashi aprovecha e intenta alcanzarla por la espalda con un Raikiri pero ella lo esquiva y le rompe el brazo y lo lanza contra unas piedras.

Kurome:... Que molestos... ¿Ya podemos irnos?...

Itachi lanza magatamas con su Susanoo, aunque estas son repelidas por los puños de ella. Kurume llega hasta el Susanoo de Itachi y entra en el.

Itachi: ¡Imposible!

Aunque pareciese que recibe algún daño por el chakra del Susanoo, ella no refleja ningún tipo de dolor... entra y agarra por el cuello a Itachi. Itachi intenta usar su genjutsu pero nada... Y luego usa su Amaterasu, ella arde pero las llamas no llegan a hacerle ningún tipo de daño real y desaparecen.

Itachi:¡Que... eres...!

Kurome sonrie y golpea a Itachi fuera del Susanoo.

Kurome camina hacia Kurumi y le hace una seña para irse. Todos entienden que con sus fuerzas actuales enfrentarse a Kurome es imposible.

Kurumi: (con una sonrisa burlona) ¡Tranquilos, tendrán oportunidad de vernos de nuevo!.

Se despide y ambas se retiran por el portal.

* * *

 **ESCONDITE DE KURUMI**

Kurome: ¿Cual es tu plan exactamente...?

Kurumi: ¿Enserio quieres saberlo...?

Kurome permanece en silencio.

Kurumi: Bien... hay... cierto evento que quiero cambiar en la historia pero... necesito energía... mucha de ella... y para ello necesito alimentarme de otras personas...

Kurome: ¿Sufrirán...?

Kurumi: Muchos...

Kurome: (Sonríe) Bien...

Kurumi se teletransporta detrás de Kurome

Kurumi: ¿Como se que puedo...

Kurome se desplaza rápidamente detrás de Kurumi.

Korome: confiar en ti?

Kurumi: (Sonríe y lanza una risa) Ara ara... Parece que llevaremos muy bien...

* * *

 **CAMPO**

Luego de tratar las heridas de Kakashi e Itachi, y reponerse el grupo.

Tina: ¿Que haremos...?

Yahiko: Dijo que pasaron mas de 400 años...

Korra: Tal vez... mentía...

Yahiko: No creo... ¿que ganaría con mentirnos sobre eso...?

Shisui saca un papel con un grabado extraño.

Kakashi: ¿Que es eso...?

Shisui: Una runa que esta enlaza con Deus... Espero que aun este vivo...

* * *

 **CATEDRAL DE LA CAUSALIDAD**

Inmediatamente todos son enviados a la Catedral de la Causalidad.

Deus se cae a pedazos y apenas queda un 30% de su cuerpo.

Deus: Veo que no tuvieron éxito al interferir con su plan. No importa, era de esperarse... Estoy muriendo... Como había anticipado, Kurumi al robarse mi poder se convirtió en al nueva diosa del tiempo-espacio. Aunque su fuerza no a cambiado ella esta directamente enlazada a este universo.

Yahiko: Es decir...

Shisui: Que si ella muere, el universo se va con ella.

Deus: A menos que alguien logre arrebatarle mi poder... Pero hay otro problema del que deben encargarse antes. Esa chica, Kurome... ella fue traída de otra dimensión con el único fin de ser usada como herramienta por Kurumi para su plan. Aunque desconozco dicho plan, puedo presentir que requiere un cantidad de energía abismal... Llamar a una diosa de otra dimensión luego de robarse mi poder puede significar que necesita mucha mas energía de la que yo disponía.

Yahiko: Pero... como nos enfrentaremos a ellas... Ni siquiera pudimos contra una...

Deus: Para vencerla necesitaran la ayuda de sus contrapartes... Usare mis ultimas fuerzas para traerlas y que tengan una oportunidad. Pero con eso no es suficiente... Hoy el mundo esta sumergido en obscuridad y odio, y esa es la fuente de energía de Kurome...

Itachi: Entonces... Si disminuimos el odio...

Deus: Exactamente... Se que lo que les pido va demasiado lejos y que su tiempo ya a pasado. Pero si no las detienen mucha gente morirá...

Kakashi: El problema es... no tenemos idea de este mundo...

?: Yo seré su guía.

Deus: Él es Aru Akise... Un observador que les servirá como guía en este mundo...

Aru: Les ayudare en lo que pueda...

Kakashi:...

Yahiko: Se que no soy su líder ni nada... Pero, si no hacemos nada muchos sufrirán... Se que hemos perdido a muchos seres queridos pero... ¡No permitamos que su muerte sea en vano!

Todos asienten.

Deus: Bien... Los enviare de nuevo... Confió en ustedes... Y como ultima cosa... Les dejare un regalo que les sera muy útil.

* * *

 **?**

Todos son transportados a lo que parece una fortaleza

Yahiko: ¿Donde estamos?

Akari: En la fortaleza del tiempo.(con una sonrisa)O así nos gusta llamarla. Es una pequeña fortaleza construida en una isla del atlántico norte por los seguidores de Deus.

Kakashi: ¿Isla en el atlántico...?

Akari: Si, es una isla artificial creada con el único fin albergar a los "soldados de Deus".

Aru: Empezaras de nuevo con los protectores del "tiempo-espacio".

Ella se enoja pero Aru prosigue.

Aru: Pero... como ella dijo, esta isla es totalmente artificial y esta oculta gracias a runas ilusorias.

Akari: (con una risa) Somo el triangulo de las bermudas.

Aru golpea su cabeza.

Aru: Pero... es cierto... Aunque esa historia es para después. Podremos usar esta base con tranquilidad, nuestro camuflaje nos impide ser localizados. Aunque no tenemos tantas fuerzas como combatir a Kurumi y Kurome, ayudaremos a frenar la racha de odio y guerra que esta azotando el mundo.

Kakashi: Bien... Por donde deberíamos empezar.

Aru: Hay una pequeña guerra en...

Soldado:(Altavoz) ¡Alerta de proyectil no identificado entrando en nuestro perímetro!

Aru: ¡¿Proyectil no identificado?! ¡Imposible que atacasen la fortaleza... Nadie puede verla!

Tal como dice el soldado, la isla es impactada ocho veces, aunque ninguna explosión es registrada ni heridos.

Kakashi: Deberíamos ir a registrar que ocurre.

Aru: ¡Esperen es peligroso!

Nadie lo escucha y todos corren hasta la zona de impacto.

En dichos cráteres están ocho chicas.

Soldado:(apuntando con su arma) ¡No se muevan!

Una de ellas que es pequeña con un gran gorro y ropa celeste con un pelo marrón, empieza a llorar .

?: ¡Idiotas,hicieron llorar a Rom!... Tranquila...

Otra chica idéntica a la de celeste solo que con ropa rosada y mismo color de pelo intenta calmarla. Luego otra con un vestido blanco, pelo corto castaño y mismo sombrero aparece, esta porta un martillo gigante.

?:¡Como se atreven a amenazar a mis hermanas!

Ella empieza a acercarse con una mirada furiosa a los soldados.

Soldado: ¡No te acerques!

Uno de ellos dispara pero las balas son desviadas por su ataque.

?: ¡Maldito...!

Un golpe y ambos soldados son lanzados por los aires.

?: ¿Blanc no crees que fuiste demasiado ruda...?

De otro de los cráteres sale otra, esta es mas alta, rubia de pelo largo, tiene un vestido que solo puede ser descrito como un vestido de una princesa.

Blanc: ¡Vert... Estos idiotas amenazaron a Rom y Ram, nadie amenaza a mis hermanas!.

?: ¡Neptune sal de enésima mio!

Neptune: ¡Oh!, Noire... Gracias por amortiguar mi caída...

Se puede ver en otro de los cráteres, a dos chicas, una sentada sobre la otra. La que esta arriba viste una sudadera que cubre todo cuerpo con algunos adornos y tiene pelo corto de color lila, y la otra viste un vestido que pareciese ser un cosplay a primera vista y pelo negro con coletas.

?: Nepgear... Estas bien...

Nepgear: Si... Uni...

En el ultimo cráter se ve a otra chica con un vestido negro y pelo negro con coletas ayudando a otra que tiene un pelo largo de color lila y un vestido blanco que recuerda al de la chica Neptune.

Kakashi: (confundido) ¿Quienes son...?

Neptune: ¡Hola!... ¿Alguien tiene algo de comer? Caer desde el cielo abre el apetito...

Blanc: (tremendamente irritada)¡Neptune...!

Vert: Blanc...

Rom: Onee-chan...

Blanc parece calmarse.

Vert: La verdadera pregunta es como llegamos...

Noire: Es raro... estaba patrullando por Lastation con Uni y luego estábamos cayendo.

Kakashi: Eso provoca mas preguntas que respuestas.

Vert: Bueno... Creo que lo mejor seria presentarnos... Mi nombre es Vert, diosa de Leanbox.

Blanc:... (mira a Rom y Ram y se calma por completo). Blanc, diosa de Lowee, ellas son Rom y Ram mis hermanas.

Noire: Noire, y ella es Uni, mi hermana, diosas de Lastation.

Neptune: ¡Lo mejor para el final! ¡Me llamo Neptune, y ella es mi adorable hermana Nepgear, y juntas somos las diosas mas tiernas del Gamindustri y protectoras de Planeptune!.

Kakashi:... Eso deja aun millones de preguntas... ¿Diosas...Planeptune...?

Aru: ¿Gamindustri? Podrían ser...

Yahiko: ¿Aru?...

Aru: Deus dijo que para vencer a Kurome enviaría a su contraria... ¿Alguna conoce a una chica llamada Kurome?

Noire: No me suena...

Aru: El que la trajo dijo que era de una dimensión llamada Gamindustri...

Vert: Nosotras vivimos allí... Pero jamas escuche ese nombre.

Aru:... Sea como fuese... Creo que fueron traídas por Deus con sus ultimas fuerzas, necesitamos su ayuda para evitar que Kurome y Kurumi asesinen a muchas personas en búsqueda de poder.

Todos permanecen en silencio.

Yahiko: Se que ustedes no confían en nosotros pero, esta dimensión y las personas que viven en ella dependen de que ellas sean detenidas...

Noire: No los conocemos... Pero... Como diosas, tenemos el deber de ayudar a quienes lo necesiten. Si ellas quieren lastimar a gente inocente... Ayudare en lo que pueda para evitarlo.

Uni: ¡Onee chan!

Uni se emociona y asiente.

Neptune: ¡No nos quedaremos atras! ¡¿Nepgear?!

Nepgear: ¡Si!

Blanc: Yo también... Si Neptune esta dentro de este grupo, alguien deberá evitar que arruine todo...

Ram: ¡Cuenten con nosotras...! ¿Rom?

Rom: (con una tierna sonrisa) ¡Ujum Ujum!

Vert: Bien... Estamos todas dentro entonces...

Yahiko: Bien... Entonces la Alianza se encargara de evitar que Kurumi y Kurome destruyan esta dimensión.

Itachi: ¿Alianza?

Yahiko: (un poco avergonzado y nervioso) Si.. eehh.. estuve pensando...

Shisui: Me gusta... "La Alianza"

Aru: Supongo que necesitaremos un líder... Y como observador propongo a Yahiko...

Itachi: Si, no es mala idea...

Yahiko: ¡¿Yo?!... Pero...

Aru: Tu diste el nombre...

Kakashi: Ademas en el genjutsu, junto con Konan y Nagato eran los lideres de Akatsuki y lideraste el ataque a Ciudad República...

Aru: Bien... Si nadie tiene una objeción...

Silencio.

Aru: Bien...

Yahiko:...(respira hondo) ¡No los decepcionare...! ¡LO JURO!


End file.
